Salome
by crazyiscool
Summary: Kyuoko stared opposite Ren in a movie and feelings grew, but now problems have come to their paradise and decisions have to be made. Will Ren and Kyouko be able to cope with being apart and will other people get in their way? Thanks for all the reviews.
1. Sumire

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Skip Beat! Some characters are originals though...**

**This is my first time posting so reviews would be useful, to see if I should carry it on or not... Oh and the poem 'Salome' is by Carol-Ann Duffy, so I don't own that either... Learnt it in English last year and I just thought it would be a wicked poem to base a screen-play on :)**

* * *

Kyouko, no matter how annoyed she was, could always make Tsuruga Ren's heart skip a beat or two, not that he would ever admit to it.

Ren looked up at the teenage girl in shock as she miraculously transformed into yet another person, this time a beautiful grand budding woman that would need a truck to knock her pride down. As always he was speechless watching her walk calmly, yet reassured across the floor in a knee-length, skin-tight opulent purple dress, her night-black hair shimmering as it swung loosely just above her shoulder-blades, which graced her back wonderfully. She wasn't an angel though, not there for decoration, there was undeniable steel in her eyes, which would cause any man trying to make her into a decoration on their arm shrink back immediately, not to mention fall to their knees begging for forgiveness, there was a power about Kyouko that no one could or would deny.

And Ren loved it.

Ren was one of the many lucky guys to see Kyouko's newest character. It would be Ren's second time working with the budding actress and he was looking forward to it and nervous respectively, though he was unsure about her character. The fact that she was playing a woman that lacked innocence to the point that it was the complete opposite of Kyouko and a woman that had respect and emotions for no one except for herself deeply frustrated him, that was not _his _Kyouko, it was a monster that looked slightly like her and spoke with the same voice as her, that's all. Ren also disliked the way other men where staring at Kyouko, **_she's a high school student for God's sake! _**

It didn't help that he knew he was also staring at her in the same lusting way, or that maybe he was even worse being her senpai and in love with her since… well he didn't even know when seems as he was so clueless about things to do with love. Standing in the corner of the room Ren was the picture of displeasure, well to his manager Yashiro's eyes anyway; to the rest of the room he looked completely emotionless and professional. Yashiro knew exactly why Ren was so displeased, not that he would dare even mention it to him, Ren would be acting opposite Kyouko as her love interest, the man to finally break down her protective barriers, it was the first time that Kyouko and Ren had acted together like this and it made Ren feel insecure, especially with Kyouko's appearance now. Yashiro also knew that Ren felt that this story was too close to home, Kyouko had also closed off her heart to love, romantic love anyway, and wouldn't let anyone break down her carefully formed wall. Though Yashiro was beginning to think that Ren might have already broken it down and that both Ren and Kyouko were just too stupid to realize it yet. Ren _wished_ with all his might that he could break down Kyouko's wall in her heart and this plot was just too tempting for him. Accidents could happen.

* * *

Typically Kyouko was oblivious to the effect she was having on Ren's, and every other man in the room's for that matter, heart-strings and carried on sashaying around the room getting used to the very thin and high heels and her character. She knew that this woman was grand, wealthy, strong and fierce and she didn't know if she was up to the job at all, especially when she was going to be acting along-side Tsuruga Ren, her senpai, she didn't want to disappoint him or worse shame him by her awful acting by slipping out of character. She _wouldn't _let that happen, she would be in control of everything, her feelings, and her acting and, hopefully if everything went right, the whole set. She also knew that she _detested _this character, she was a shameless, sadistic bitch that would need a wooden stake through her none-existent heart to kill her, but Kyouko also understood the deeper, sadder reasons behind this woman's façade of hatred and strength. She knew the underlying vulnerability of her heart, the deepness at which her emotions had been buried and what effort would be needed to dig them up again.

Kyouko set her face into a determined mask and remembered the information of Sumire Seiichi, the character she was meant to be playing, she was a rather young lady of wealth, her parents having been killed when she was at the age of twelve, an age in which she could still remember the fullness of her life before their death and the emptiness afterwards, they had died together in a plane crash along with 150 other people, and she had inherited the whole of their fortune. For years men had chased after Sumire, hounds begging for her vast fortune, some in their thirties aiming for a girl who had been, at that time anyway, an innocent and naïve twelve year old.

That had changed pretty soon though, Sumire soon realized their dirty tricks and played them ahead of them, luring them into their own traps and then dropping them as soon as they had got their hopes up, her purity and naivety had long disappeared and it was replaced with a hardened attitude that wouldn't be knocked down, coupled with the elegance and charm of a rich young lady that knew exactly what the game she was playing meant. Though Sumire looked about nineteen or twenty in attitude, she was in fact only seventeen, still a child in many peoples eyes and many of these people had tried to use this to their advantage, claiming that they were her rightful guardian until the day she had turned sixteen, the day that she had claimed her inheritance, snuck out the pompous, money-grabbing house in which she had been staying and had found her own small, but very nice flat. Sumire had been living alone for a year, her attitude now less graceful when she needed or wanted it to be and she was now fighting against a young man who had found her and was chasing after her, she knew little about this young man, who was only a year or two older than her, and so she hated him with a vengeance, determined to make him fall into her traps like the stack of men before him. Kyouko thought of this and remained in her dignified stance but put more focus on Sumire's direct and flirtatious character.

Sumire strolled up to the director and smiled charmingly. "When will we start filming Ondo-san?" she inquired politely with a wheedling tone in her voice, she wanted to be over with this role quickly. She much preferred the characters that didn't flirt ridiculously like Sumire did. Director Ondo looked up shocked from where he was sitting talking to some colleges; he blushed a deep red at Kyouko's appearance, eyes appreciating her stunningly white and beautiful face.

"Uh, well. We'll be starting pretty soon Mogami-san." The director stumbled over the words and continued to stare at Kyouko whilst she smiled at him seductively. "Of, of course starting sooner would be better… I'll call everyone into their positions right now."

"Why, thank you Keichi-san, I can call you that can't I?" Kyouko asked purring slightly, secretly ecstatic that she had a young director and would be able to get out of this role soon, somehow the character of Sumire seemed to make Kyouko feel dirty by just putting on her character for a small while. The director blushed even deeper and mumbled a shy yes, smiling Kyouko sauntered off. One down.

* * *

**Act 1, Scene 1**

**_A young girl of about 12 is kneeling on the ground with two policemen standing next to her. In front of them lie two blue body-bags, open at the front to reveal the face. The girl is crying heavily with the two policemen looking awkward and solemn. A maid is standing at the open door of the morgue looking helplessly at the girl._**

**Sumire:** NO! They can't be! Otoo-san, okaa-san! Answer me! Please, please…

**_The girl breaks down in tears and sobs over the bodies. The policeman on her right gently picks her up, prizing her away from her dead parents._**

**Policeman 1:** We need to leave them now. Are they really you're parents.

**_The policeman's face is grim as he cradles the small girl in his arms, her sobbing accentuates and he nods the affirmative to his college who covers up the bodies again. _**

**_The maid claims the child off the policeman and they leave the room solemnly._**

* * *

**Act 1, Scene 2**

**_A teenager wakes up suddenly, tears pouring down her face and she sobs openly into her pillow. She notices the bare arm next to her smiles wickedly; she tugs the sheets up against her bare chest and grins down at the naked man next to her. _**

**Sumire: **Hmmm, time to turf out the blighter. Reminds me of that poem… 'Salome'

**_She pauses for thought and then reaches for a book on the side-table next to her and reads the poem out loud._**

"I'd done it before

(And doubtless I'll do it again,

Sooner or later)

Woke up with a head on the pillow beside me-whose?-

What did matter?

**_Sumire scoffed at this line and carried on reading_**

Good-looking, of course, dark hair, rather matted;

The reddish beard several shades lighter;

With very deep lines around the eyes,

From pain, I'd guess, maybe laughter;

And a beautiful crimson mouth that obviously knew

How to flatter…

Which I kissed…

Colder than pewter.

Strange. What was his name? Peter?

Simon? Andrew? John? I knew I'd feel better

For tea, dry toast, no butter,

So rang for the maid.

**_Grinning widely Sumire rang for her maid whilst looking at her victim carefully and scratching her head absent-mindedly. _**

And, indeed, her innocent clatter

Of cups and plates,

Her clearing of clutter,

Her regional patter,

Were just what needed-

Hungover and wrecked as I was from a night on the batter.

Never again!

**_Sumire laughed at this also, a devilish grin spread across her face as the maid stumbled into the room, face bright face with shock and embarrassment at the sight of the clearly naked man lying on the bed next to her mistress. _**

I needed to clean up my act,

**_The maid started her tiresome chores the same way as usual but still she managed to make more noise, accidently dropping objects in her hurry to make her absent._**

Get fitter,

Cut out the booze and the fags and the sex.

Yes. And as for the latter,

It was time to turn out the blighter,

The beater or bitter,

Who'd come like a lamb to the slaughter

To Salome's bed.

**_With a simple fluid movement, Sumire kicked her leg out into the small of the man's back, he rolled off the bed and hit the hard-cold granite floor with a large bump and a painful groan. The maid looked around shocked and then seeing something she didn't want to see she looked away hurriedly, her face impersonating a traffic light. Sumire yawned and carried on reading the rest of the poem._**

In the mirror, I saw my eyes glitter.

I flung back the sticky red sheets,

And there, like I said- and ain't life a bitch-

Was his head on a platter.

**_Sumire enjoyed herself pulling back the white sheets and stepping carefully out of the bed, standing next to the man who was now forcing himself to sit up. She reached across and grabbed a robe off the maid who, having noticed her mistress getting up, had gone to receive it from the door for her._**

Well? Did you have fun?

**_Sumire asked the man sitting on her cold floor, her smile sultry but steel in her eyes._**

**Tamaki: **Of course, my lady.

**_A proud look spreads across his face._**

**Sumire:** I am glad. But I am not _your _Lady. Now get out you fat lump. I have no need for useless men like you, Ta-ma-ki.

**_Sumire's voice echoes teasing. Sumire pushes Tamaki out the door with his clothes. Tamaki falls to the floor again, mouth hanging open and his face red._**

* * *

"And, CUT! Well done, good work Kyouko-san and Akira-kun." The director's face was a wide grin as Kyouko and Akira stepped off the set and the actress playing the maid followed, watching Kyouko with awe. Ren stood in the background watching Kyouko also, she had quickly dropped the character of Sumire and was now looking down at her clothes, or lack of as she was only wearing a robe, with a red and flustered face she couldn't believe that she had been naked on screen only moments ago, or that she had felt so calm and composed about it. Ren had noted that several of the younger male crew-members were having nose-bleeds and trying, badly, to hide them. Ren stalked up to Kyouko and put his arm across her shoulders, steering her towards the costume rooms.

"We need to get you into some clothes. Right Mogami-san?" Ren asked without leaving anytime for an answer he pushed Kyouko into the changing room. It was needed to calm down the crew-members… and him.


	2. Damn Girl

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own skip beat (sadly but the mangaka does a much better job than I ever could) and I only own my product of imagination or ramblings, whatever you want to call it. **

**I also don't own the song... The song is 'Damn Girl' by The All American Rejects (who I love and they rock :P)**

**Kyouko now hates my guts, her new character is a little... daring? For her liking :)**

**Oh and a little note, it's too hard and confusing for me to keep writing the scenes in script form so I'll be doing them from the characters point of view... okay?**

* * *

More than slightly confused by Ren's actions, but grateful, Kyouko changed into her casual clothes, skin-tight black jeans and a plain, white button up top with the top three buttons undone. Satisfied with her clothes Kyoko removed the wig and combed her hair back into normal, she wouldn't be removing the make-up just yet it somehow suited her with her yellowy-orange hair and pale complexion. She felt much better when not revealing so much skin and she had disliked both the character that revealed her skin so casually and the men that just couldn't help staring with _that_ look. Kyouko stepped quietly out of the changing room and watched Ren acting out his scene, it was an argument with his father on how to treat the 'little mistress Sumire', Ren's character Yuki was annoyed. Yuki was renowned for his hatred towards Sumire to begin with, which is why their relationship improving seemed like impossibility to any other characters, what with Sumire and Yuki showing each other their very worst.

"Why should I _want _to marry that slag! She's a malicious cow that doesn't care who beds her and won't give anyone a chance to touch her heart, but if it's her body… oh that just fucking fine for her!" Yuki's words echoed around the room in a tense silence as he stared down his father.

Kyouko gasped, so this was who Sumire was up against, _a fearsome opponent for sure. _Sumire's thoughts echoed through Kyouko's mind, this happened too often when she made her own characters, they somehow became a part of her and she could now feel a nagging feeling from all three of her different female personas, Natsu was hungry for blood, she liked a challenge and was aching to be let out and have a rip at Yuki, Mio was appalled that Kyouko was thinking so calmly about this and not fighting back with some serious violence so that _that_ _boy _wouldn't think of even looking at her again, let alone insulting her. And Sumire… Well Sumire was planning on how to manipulate her newest victim the quickest and most painful way she could… all ideas becoming explicit and making Kyouko wince and blush at the same time.

Sumire was also noticing how attractive Yuki was and what a good figure-head he would make, how fun the game would be and how she would soon change Yuki's , after all, what man could resist the girl of his dreams? And°opinion by 180 Sumire would definitely turn up in his dreams if she had anything to do with it.

Kyouko screamed inwardly whilst her demons floated around her, worming their ways around the people standing near her, freezing them and making them feeling strangely uneasy, until they turned around and saw Kyouko standing frozen, a dark and Mio-like aura surrounding and coating her. Their hearts felt squeezed with fear but thanks to the demons they couldn't run away.

"Shut up! SHUT… UP!!!" Kyouko screamed inwardly at her three female personas.

"Why? It sounds like fun… I can make him wish he hasn't been born if you want?" Natsu whispered manipulatively, Kyouko almost said yes until she remembered who it was who was talking.

"No, shut up. I don't need you go away."

"But he seems like a fun toy…" Natsu muttered with regret.

"Yes… a very fun, attractive and challenging toy. You know you want to let me out… I can teach you things that those two will _never_ be able to teach you. Just let me out. It's simple really." Sumire muttered, Kyouko grinning maliciously until she pushed back Sumire.

"No. I don't want to learn thank you very much."

"What do you mean _us two _can't teach her? _I _can and _I'd _probably be better than you." Natsu retorted, angered at Sumire's side-comment.

"Pfft, sure you can kid."

"_Kid!? _You're younger than me! You were only created recently. I've been around for half a year, so I'm obviously better and more mature than you." Natsu replied with Kyouko grinning tauntingly, she quickly cleared her mind as Mio entered the scene, now thoroughly pissed off, she had been hoping for a break… no such luck with these newbie characters around.

"Both of you shut up! I'm older than any of you…" Mio/ Kyouko glared full Mio-glare causing people around to freeze in utter fear, some even fainted in fright. Natsu and Sumire both gulped "Got any problems kids?"

"No miss." They muttered in unison and then disappeared with Mio following. Kyouko was soon back to herself, though she was getting some very strange looks from people that had never worked with her before and knowing looks from the others.

* * *

Ren looked at Kyouko with obvious interest, it was amusing to see her face change so drastically Natsu, Sumire and Mio appearing respectively and causing people to either halt in fear or lust. Natsu appeared with a malicious glint in her eyes directed solely towards Ren, marking him as her next target, somehow a slight sultry look lingered behind it but all this was replaced by the appearance of Sumire. Sumire was staring openly at Ren and grinning in a flirtatious grin at him, her eyes filled with lust, mystery and just a bit of cheekiness… she was planning. Soon both Natsu and Sumire made no appearance, Ren sighed a breath of release, he had been waiting for what seemed like ages to talk to Kyouko after her scene had ended, it had only been a few minutes but it had seemed like much longer to him, but he was disappointed and scared at the appearance of an attitude and face that was definitely Mio, she seemed angry, but at no one in the room in particular. It was more a picture of inner annoyance but it was still chillingly scary.

"Um, Mogami-san?" Ren asked rather nervously as it looked like she had managed to calm herself down once more, Ren grinned as a blush spread delicately across Kyouko's cheeks and she once again revealed the face of an angel, innocent and sweet with shyness bordering it. **That's _my _Kyouko. **Ren thought fiercely but forcing his face to draw a blank, emotionless expression. Thank-god that Yashiro was talking to the director on the other side of the room, he would have definitely registered Ren's face slip and would have given him hell about it for the next hour or two. That man was getting too sharp these days, and his schemes were getting more... was erratic the right word? _(I don't know either... but it sounded right?)_

_"_Mogami-san I do believe we are at the same job next as well? Would you like a lift to the job?" Ren grinned inwardly, he _knew _that they had the same job next, he had sneaked a look at Yashiro's notes on Kyouko's diary for today. He knew that Yashiro only had Kyouko's diary so that he could tease Ren and try to get him to ask for where her next job was, but Ren would rather snoop than ask that devil-in-disguise. They were both heading towards the set of a music PV, President Takarada had requested that it would be the both of them that would star and that meant that he wouldn't no from either of them, not even Kyouko knowing that it was for her rival Sho Fuwa, and that Ren wished only too dearly to rip that bastard's big head off. Apparently the song was called 'Damn Girl' and Kyouko would play the main female whilst Ren and Sho would be two men that are involved with her knowing that they don't really register in her heart.

Ren looked at Kyouko nodding her head furiously, blushing like a traffic light.

"Yes, thank you Tsuruga-san." Kyouko blushed again at the honor of getting a lift with her sempai to their next job and the fact that they would be working together again. **If only I could get her to blush for me because she likes me... It's always me being her sempai. It's not enough.** Ren thought furiously, dismissing the idea that sweet little Kyouko could be interested in him in romantic terms anyway.

"Well, we should go and get Yashiro then, shouldn't we? We don't want to be late." Ren put in the effort to smile at Kyouko, she visibly paled away, backing up and a dark aura of depression shrouding her. That _always_ happened when he tried to smile at her knowing that it was fake, but it was a smile that had most women fainting... why was she scared of it?

* * *

**Oh god... that smile... Don't tell me he's angry. What have I done to make him angry?**

**_AHHHH. There it is... the anger. Such amazing anger! _**Kyouko's demons floated around Ren's face, stroking the waves of anger that came off that smile. Kyouko backed up nervously at seeing that smile and feeling the menacing intent, she backed up into Yashiro who had made his way towards them and was now staring at Ren confused.

"YASHIRO-SAN! Um... shouldn't we go? We're going to be late for the first day." Kyouko stumbled over her words in the rush to get them out and hide behind Yashiro at the same time. Kyouko's demons still hung around Ren's ever growing smile and aura of anger, Kyouko shrunk further into her depression. **What did I do? Is it because I took another job with Sho?... But I couldn't say no! _HE _forced me to take the job. **Kyouko cursed President Takarada one time and then backed away again... Ren was walking towards her and Yashiro smiling even more, whilst the air of menace was growing by a mile a minute. Kyouko did not like this.

* * *

**God, she even hides behind Yashiro. Does she really find me that frightening? I just want her to talk to me like a normal person.** Ren continues to step forward whilst Kyouko backs off even more.

"I'm sorry Kyouko." Ren almost whispers when he reaches Kyouko, she's cowering against a wall with Yashiro watching intently. Kyouko looks up at Ren in shock and then nods quietly, she pushes away from the wall but refuses to get any closer to Ren. Ren watches and then looks at Yashiro who looks at him knowingly.

"What? Couldn't help but feel sad that the girl you love is scared of you?"

"Love? Why on earth would I love a high-schooler when I could have any grown woman in the whole Japan?" Ren answered Yashiro with a smirk and then drops his smile. "But I am disappointed she'd find me that scary." He admitted quietly whilst Yashiro grinned smelling victory.

* * *

10 minutes later

"Welcome Kyouko-chan and Tsuruga-san, this is the set for the PV of 'Damn Girl'. I am the director Asabi-san, Kyouko you will be Aiko-chan, a high-school girl that has both a college student and a high-school student as boyfriend, they both know of the others existence and they know that none of them have a place in your heart. Tsuruga-san is the college student and Sho is the high-school student. The first scene will be Aiko and Sho leaving the school gate with Sho desperately trying to get Aiko's attention but she isn't listening, she sees Ren and runs up to him hugging him in front of Sho. Sho looks hurt and turns away." Asabi-san looked at Kyouko nodding and then looked at Ren. Ren stood still, an air of professionalism shrouding him, but inside he was battling against his joy. **Yes! I get to take Kyouko from Sho in front of his eyes. She's _mine._** Ren nodded calmly though. "Right, so now you know that I need you to get changed." Asabi-san clapped her hands together and signaled towards the changing rooms.

**_If you feel like runnin' today  
you know I'd understand  
you don't, but you won't  
it's easier to give it away  
when, on the other hand, you know_**

Sho walks out of the school gate with Aiko walking next to him, he hold her hand tightly as they walk away, he is talking animatedly but she takes no notice as she sees Ren standing next to the wall. She rips her hand away from Sho's and runs towards Ren jumping into his arms as he swings her around. She doesn't look back at Sho to even say goodbye as she walks off hand in hand with Ren.

**_I'm not much better without you  
I'm like a victim  
And all that you need is an alibi  
That's one thing about you  
I don't wanna make you cry_**

Sho looks back dejectedly and walks off quietly, not saying a word to anyone. When a boy from another school comes up to him with a picture of Aiko, Sho shakes his head and looks like he doesn't know her. As the boy walks away tears run down Sho's face and he hits his fist against a wall next to him.

**_Damn, girl  
Dry your eyes  
you stole my heart  
and then you kicked it aside  
No, girl  
you can't see  
When he's inside you  
Know there's no room for me_**

He sees Aiko walking and flirting with Ren. Sho stares for a while and then looks down at his trainers, he walks off quietly but he continues to look back as he watches Ren and Aiko walking away, his eyes on Aiko's back all the time.

**_If you can take a chance  
Find you that better man  
well, life seeps  
from your quaint disease  
you're giving all my lovin' away  
Tell me to understand  
'Cause you know_**

**_I'm not much better without you  
I press your lips  
and I taste everyone  
that you've had tonight  
its one thing about you  
I don't want to taste tonight_**

Aiko and Sho are back at school, Sho is arguing with Aiko and she pushes him against one of the walls, tears running down her face and kisses him. Sho's memory trips to last night when he saw Aiko and Ren together kissing, Sho pushes Aiko away and shakes his head.

**_Damn, girl  
Dry your eyes  
(Dry your eyes)  
you stole my heart  
and then you kicked it aside  
No, girl  
you can't see  
(You can't see)  
When he's inside you  
Know there's no room for me_**

Aiko has shown up at Sho's gate and is crying, Sho walks up to her and she grabs the front of his shirt and leans on him crying. Sho puts his arms around her and strokes her hair, not willing to let go even when she tries to push him away. They stand in the middle of the path hugging for a while.

**_And I used to think  
That I was all you would need  
(Na na na)  
And now you go again  
(Na na na)  
You think that  
You can just push me around  
(Na na na)  
Yeah, and there you go again  
You lift me up  
And then you throw me back down_**

Aiko smiles at Sho and pushes him away, kissing his cheek. Ren appears and pulls Aiko into his arms and grins victoriously at Sho.

**_Damn, girl  
Dry your eyes  
(Dry your eyes)  
you stole my heart  
and then you kicked it aside  
No, girl  
you can't see  
(You can't see)  
When he's inside you  
Know there's no room for me_**

**_Damn, girl  
(Damn, girl)  
Dry your eyes  
(Dry your eyes)  
You stole my heart  
And then you kicked it aside  
No, girl  
(Damn, girl)  
You can't see  
(You can't see)  
When he's inside you  
Know there's no room for me  
And I used to think  
That I was all you would need_**

Shows Sho singing on a stage for these two verses, Aiko is in the crowd but she isn't paying attention, she's only looking at Ren.

**_If you feel like runnin' today  
you know I'd understand_**

Aiko looks at Sho with tears running down her eyes, the crowd parts and she runs away, mist swallowing her every step she took further away from Sho. Finally Aiko disappears and Sho is left alone on the stage.

* * *

**Sorry if it's not that good... I wanted to put Sho in so that I could torture him some... :D**

**Kyouko: Why did you make my character so... bad... and why did you make Tsuruga-san hate me?**

**Me: He doesn't hate you... and Sumire's interesting **

**Ren: I don't like her.**

**Kyouko: See! He does hate me! *runs off***

**Ren: Kyouko I didn't mean you! I meant Sumire! *runs after her***

**Me: whoops?**

Oh and thank you for all the reviews :)

I love you all :) I'm happy I haven't had any slating reviews (Touch wood)


	3. Gratitude

**Right, first off I'd like to say that I do not own Skip Beat or any of the characters in this chapter... (sadly) but that this chapter is a product of my own imagination. **

**Ok. Thank you for the reviews :) For some reason I like reading them, they make me feel good about my writing :) Second, you should thank me... I'm writing this on my birthday and the computer started doing an update through the middle of me writing this, I only just managed to save the work I did but then completely forgot what I was going to write :( So I went through a lot of effort and termoil to bring you this... praise me please *angel's halo* This is also a way of saying sorry, it's a short chapter, but my chapter sizes vary... sorry:( Sorry, I like longer chapters.**

* * *

Walking away from Sho had been by far the best thing of the whole shoot, it was almost as if she was slapping him in the face, walking away from him two times in a day and after she had already walked out of his life for real once. Kyouko felt a thrill but still tears rolled down her cheeks as she remembered the day that she had walked away from him for real. It had been one of the most painful days of her life, he had shredded up her love heartlessly and she had walked away, leaving her heart in limbo almost certainly never to return to her. But this time walking away had felt good, it was like power had been thrust into her hands as Sho stood on the stage, unable to chase after her and tears rolling down his face. Kyouko knew that the tears weren't real... how could they be? He'd never loved her and never would, she'd only ever been his handy maid and now she was his enemy. Did that mean that Sho could act though? Probably, but he'd never beat her, not while she was still breathing anyway.

Ren had been great that day though, he had lead her through the scenes like a pro, almost like he was heart-shatteringly in love with her and so possessive that he could boast over her head to her other man. Ren's feelings had felt so real that Kyouko had felt so, so safe in his arms, felt loved and precious. Something that she had thought she would never feel again, but this shoot had given her the chance to and for that she was glad. Though Kyouko was a little bit disappointed that she had stayed in the same sailor-uniform throughout the whole shooting, but she had been fussed over by the make-up artists throughout so she supposed that it was ok. Kyouko was now currently walking around the set waiting for Ren to change out of his outfit and take her home as she had arrived with him and Yashiro, at the moment they were both taking a long time in the changing rooms and Kyouko supposed that Yashiro was talking to Ren about work.

"Hey! You!" Kyouko heard an annoyingly familiar voice hailing to her and turned around, opposite to the direction that the oice was coming from.

"Hey! Don't ignore me you stupid bitch! God you have no talent and you still ignore me like you're better than me." Sho shouted at Kyouko, striding towards her. Kyouko cursed his long legs and walked faster, trying to gain more distance between herself and her nemesis. "Hey just stop for a bit I want to talk to you." Sho ordered as he grabbed Kyouko's shoulder and stopped her in her tracks, Kyouko felt a burning desire to disinfect her clothes where his hands touched, immediately. She turned around, her face cool and icy and her demons floating around her in a dark purple aura full of menace.

"What do you want?" Kyouko demanded, her voice as icy as her stare and her demons whispering in her ears **'we could take him out now...' 'break his bones one by one' 'make him scream for all the pain he caused you' 'curse him' **with effort Kyouko held back the demons from doing what they wanted and settled with making Sho feel as small and irrelevant as possible. She looked at him as if she was looking at a little kid picking his nose; disgusted.

"What's that look for? I just got you some more popularity didn't I? You should be kneeling on the floor and begging me by now. Go on, don't I deserve some gratitude?" Sho demanded at Kyouko, sneering. Kyouko laughed coldly and looked at Sho as if he was a mad man.

"Gratitude for what? Treating me like a slave or house-maid and then dumping me like a used tissue. No thank you. And just for your knowledge, I didn't accept this job becaused I _wanted _to, I was forced. And the only thing that made this job worthwhile, or copeable was the fact that Tsuruga-san was here and I was acting with him." Kyouko sneered at Sho and looked at Ren walking towards them, he'd obviously finished his debate with Yashiro, stormy faced. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to leave." Kyouko turned on her heel and walked away from Sho and towards Ren, looking a lot more confident than she felt. Ren was angry.

* * *

Ren was walking out of the dressing room from another tiring debate with Yashiro of how he wasn't interested in Kyouko, she was a high-school student after all, and how the shooting today had no impact on him when he heard a familiar male shout. **"Hey! Don't ignore me you stupid bitch!..."**After hearing this sentence Ren's mind blanked out in fury, how _dare _Sho lay even a finger on _his _Kyouko, let alone a hand and stop her from walking away, and why was she talking to him now. Admittedly Kyouko didn't look pleased but she still shouldn't be talking so calmly to the person she supposedly hates. Seeing the scene made Ren's imagination run wild, what if Sho stole her? Kyouko had definitely been crying in the scene when she was walking away from Sho, maybe it had stirred up some old memories and she had fallen in love with Sho again... that would be a disaster. It couldn't happen, _he wouldn't let it happen._Ren looked back and saw Yashiro staring at the scene and Ren's face with interest. **Damn the overly assertive bastard, anything he did now would be too obvious. **Ren swore under his breath and watched carefully, Sho seemed to think that he was in charge of the situation and that Kyouko owed him _gratitude?!_Ren's mind boiled with anger again as he thought over the situation, in what way did Kyouko ever owe Sho Fuwa one ounce of gratitude? If anything he owed her a life-time's worth of gratitude as she had been his faithful servant until the day that she found out his betrayal, and he definitely owed her gratitude for the fact that she had done all of this and never once asked for help or thank-fullness. Of course she would never forgive him, but still...

Ren watched shocked as Kyouko sneered openly at Sho and talked in menacingly low tones to him, his face blossomed with heat as he heard his name mentioned in that way and his mind suddenly went down the thought-track and mentally calculated the possibility that he might be in with a chance for Kyouko. **No. She's just a High-School student, a work-partner and friend nothing more and anyway, I don't deserve love.**Ren blocked the thoughts of being with Kyouko and what that would bring into his life out of his mind. It wasn't a possibility anyway, so why fantasise? She was in the Love-Me section for a reason after all. Ren's face immediately darkened at the thought of this and the knowledge that the cause for all of Kyouko's emotional instability was standing right in front of him, just an arms length away, close enough to punch. He didn't even notice when Kyouko strode towards him, Natsu written all across her attitude and face. He only noticed when she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Tsuruga-san? Can we go home now, please?" Kyouko whispered breathily, her voice slipping into the sultry tones of Sumire. Ren's mind, and body for that matter, screamed with pleasure at having the girl of his dreams in his arms, he quickly snapped back to reality when he felt Kyouko shaking and nodded his head calmly.

"Of course, Mogami-san. Some of the company here isn't very savory." Ren answered taking one of Kyouko's hands and pulling her towards the door, his eyes daring Sho to make a complaint. A noise didn't even pass through his lips, Sho's brown eyes taking on the quality of a hunted fox, with underlying anger echoing in them. Ren continued to drag Kyouko behind him with Yashiro following behind them, eyes wide open and his face dancing with joy, to his car. Only then did Ren let go of Kyouko's hand and that was clearly to open the front door for her and push her into the passenger seat. Yashiro climbed quietly into the back.

* * *

Kyouko was lying on her bed hearing the bustling of Darayama (... not sure if that is right, I'm having a very blond day and have forgotten some minor details.) below, her mind was spinning. What had she done!? Clinging to Ren like that? It must have been very embarrassing for him and she had work with him tomorrow, and though he had smiled warmly at her when she had apologised and had assured her that it was not a problem, she was sure that he was angry and would treat her strangely tomorrow, and she couldn't blame him either. Especially when both Natsu and Sumire had taken over, Sumire had probably even tried to seduce him! Not that she could remember, her brain seemed to have blanked out most of it, though she did remember whispering to him in a sultry voice. **NO!!! I'm dead! The Demon Lord will come after me tomorrow! **Kyouko shrunk in turmoil and a dark aura surrounded her, chilling the customers and the owners below.

* * *

Ren, meanwhile, was enjoying himself, for once Ren had welcomed the existence of Sumire and appreciated the appearance of Natsu, they had walked away from Sho scathingly only to launch into his arms, **Ren: 1, Sho: 0. **But still, the incident had been dangerous and... interesting... luckily Ren had gathered enough control to not pick her up and kiss her there in front of a very attentive audience, that would have caused... problems. And he'd been caught unawares, if that happened again he might not be able to control himself again and things would end up much worse off, his frustration with love and life on whole was getting higher and given a chance, it would be nice to relive himself of it, either by enacting out his dreams or pummeling the life out of Sho Fuwa, which ever one came first. On whole, Ren would have to be more guarded and attentive around Kyouko, attentive to know what she was doing, so that she'd never surprise him like that again... though it would be nice of it happened again, only in private the next time... and guarded so that he didn't just pounce on her, like what he'd wanted to do all the time that she was bending down and apologising to him after he'd dropped her off. Tomorrow would be... interesting...


	4. Desire

"Mogami-san!" Ren called across the set, they were back at the set of 'Violet Snow' (It's the drama with Sumire and Yuki in. Thank you KnightRie for the name.), Kyouko was standing at the other end of the set and whirled around quickly at the sound of Ren's voice. Kyouko's face was filled with fear and her aura showed a deep tint of depression.

"Tsuruga-Sempai, I apologise for my rash and inappropriate behaviour yesterday. I assure you it won't be repeated and I won't let fear control me again. I apologise!" At this Kyouko threw herself at the floor, bowing heavily body shaking in fear. Ren held back the laughter threatening to burst from his lips as he thought at the fact that she was apologising so heavily for something that he had quite enjoyed.

"It's ok, I already said that it was fine last night, you don't need to apologise again." Ren answered grabbing Kyouko's arm lightly and pulling her to her feet, so that she faced him at an equal level... well as equal as it could be when he was about a foot taller than her. Kyouko looked up at her sempai with astounded eyes, he had forgiven her that simply. Ren felt a smirk cover his face as he registered the awe in her gaze, he switched to emperor of the night. "You can always do it again, you know... but in private next time?" Ren winked and laughed at Kyouko's immobile face filled with fear and a blush rapidly spreading across her cheeks... She couldn't hate the thought that much then.

"I'm sorry. That was Sumire, man I hate that character." Kyouko mumbled, almost too quiet to hear, almost but not quite. Ren raised an eyebrow and looked at Kyouko directly again, this time no laughter passing through his lips.

"How do you play her so well then? You'd have to be able to understand her to act her that well."

"Of course I do. That doesn't mean that I have to like her though." Kyouko muttered and seeing Ren's inquisitive gaze she continued. "To start off with her attitude was a test, she'd been left alone in a self-fish and hungry world, she was rich and delicate. She needed someone to love her and so she created a test, she decided that nearly all the men that she would meet in her life would be after one of two things, or both; Money or Sex. So she created dates where she would offer to pay, by them expensive things and if they accepted without refusing at least a few times, they would after money... and then she offered sex, if they accepted they were after sex. Any of the two, and she wouldn't have them next to her, but after she'd offered the sex and they'd accepted she felt that she had a duty to keep up her offer. It happened too many times, sex wasn't anything special to her anymore, it was just a way to spend the time, her test became a game and she closed off her heart. All the men that she had met had been interested in one of the two things. She didn't trust them anymore and now she wants to cause them pain, make them fall for her and then drop them, like they would to her. She doesn't believe in love anymore. She's like snow queen, she can get everything she wants, but not a heart." Kyouko finished the sentence with tear rolling down her face, she was off in fairy-tail land again, after all her character was a beautiful princess that had been robbed of her heart and mistreated cruelly. Rensighed and shook his head, surprised at the extent of which Kyouko understood this character, felt sorry for her and still hated her. He wasn't surprised at her trip to the land of make-believe though.

**She hasn't changed... I suppose it's useful though. **Ren thought shaking his head again and turning to Yashiro, who was still recovering from the shock of the emperor of the night appearing, his eyes wide with shock and yet they still danced with joy. Ren silently decided to avoid any conversation with Yashiro other than work for the rest of the day.

* * *

Kyouko looked up at Ren and saw him shaking his head, a smile touching his lips, **did he find Sumire's depressing story funny?! **Kyouko's thoughts stopped as a call from the director alerted her.

"Right! Time to get started folks, Sumire and Yuki get changed please. We have a lot of work to do with you two today."

It was to be Yuki and Sumire's first meeting, and it was going to get fiery. Kyouko came out of the dressing rooms wearing a pair of tight, black skinny jeans, red high-heels and a clinging purple top that had a scoop neck. It accentuated her figure making her chest look bigger and her body thinner. Kyouko didn't noticed Ren staring at her as she stepped onto the set, her heels clicking against the floor, the sound rocketing around in the stunned silence, in the long black wig Kyouko looked amazing, like a fallen angel... exactly what Sumire was. Kyouko quickly fell into the character of Sumire and winked at the director as he walked up to her. He stumbled a bit, a blush spreading across his face but he finally reached her.

"Right Sumire, you are meeting Yuki today, you won't be happy to see him, you see him as a challenge, you also don't like his disrespectful attitude towards you. Please remember that his attitude confuses you, you have never been talked to like this by a man and you especially don't like that he seems to have no reaction to the way you dress. Ok?" Sumire nodded and leaned in towards the director's ear.

"I get it completely." Sumire licked his ear causing the director to shiver, she smirked. "You respect me don't you?" Sumire's voice asked, burning into the director's ear.

"O... Of course. How could I not?" The director answered unsteadily, his head floating as Sumire licked his neck. She pulled away suddenly, pretending to adjust his tie.

"Good, I'm glad we got that sorted out." Sumire flashed him an angel's smile and then turned him around so that he faced Yuki.

* * *

**Yuki/Ren**

**Man... What must be going on in that man's head? And what is going in her head?! **Ren was furious, he couldn't tell if Kyouko was joking or if Sumire really had taken over, making her forget completely of her own consciousness, never in a million years would Kyouko lick a man's ear or neck... or would she? The question intrigued Ren more than it should , she would never so that to him anyway, would she? She only saw him as her Sempai after all. It annoyed Ren that he had to think this way, and the director's face when he was turned around by Sumire annoyed him even more, he had obviously enjoyed that... Ren looked down at the director's trousers **man has he never even been touched before?! **Ren scoffed at the man's state, getting excited over that?! But then again, he probably would too if Kyouko had done that to him, but that was because he lo... **No! I don't! She's just a college, a college. Nothing more than that.**Ren banished his thoughts quickly and wiped his face of the smirk. The director's face was red, obviously embarrassed and he wanted to get this conversation over and done with.

"Right. Yuki dislikes Sumire from what he's heard, he has been forced into a meeting with her by his parents and he has no interest in the money nor Sumire, he treats her distantly and coldy. He shows her no respect and even makes scathing remarks about her when he can fit them in, on the date he accepts none of her money or invitations, most of the time he acts like he is on his own, avoiding conversation, but still he finds himself noticing that some of the rumours are wrong. He takes note but in a disinterested way, Sumire makes him curious. Ok?" The director stuttered, still recovering from Sumire's assault on him. Ren nodded wordlessly and headed towards the edge of the set, Sumire was sitting at a small table in a posh cafe waiting for him, looking particularly bored and ignoring the obvious glances at her from men, usually on dates with less unattractive girls.

* * *

**Sumire**

**Typical, he's late. Do they enjoy making me wait?! Do they think that it makes them look like they are busy worthwhile men? No. It's usually 'cus they're snogging or shagging some random girl that likes the money he already has. **Sumire went off into a tangent in her head on how useless the male species was on a whole when she noticed someone staring at her. He was quite cute Sumire thought, a nice face... tall, light brown hair and kind and slightly cheeky looking dark-brown eyes, like dark chocolate, the type that she could only eat in small amounts. Sumire smiled sweetly at him and then winked, **woops. **The boy's girlfriend came storming up to Sumire's table, eyes scared but furious, she was intimidated by Sumire's rich and gorgeous appearance, like all girls she knew that she just wasn't good enough.

"Who's boyfriend do you think you're flirting with?" The girl demanded. Sumire smiled sweetly up at the girl, catching her unawares and then looked at the boy, who had followed guiltily, with a delicate eyebrow raised. A smirk landed on her lips, the boy was still staring at her greedily.

"Oh. A smile and a wink is a flirt? I thought grabbing his face and kissing him would be flirting. And of course... I was flirting with _your _'boyfriend', but if you must know I only did that since I knew that he wasn't interested in a child like you." Sumire smiled sweetly again, this time looking the girl up and down in an inspecting way. "How old are you? I mean if it wasn't for your hair, which is lovely by the way, I wouldn't be able to tell you were a girl. Now please will you leave my table, I'm waiting for someone." Sumire drawled in a bored tone, raising an eye-brow at the girls flat chest. The girl blushed profusely, grabbed the boys hand and dragged him out of the cafe, he followed reluctantly still staring at Sumire. Once they were outside Sumire heard distinctive shouts from the girl, she was telling her oh so faithful boyfriend off. One less couple in the world.

Sumire settled back down in a slouching position, aware of all the eyes on her. The girls in the cafe stared astounded and furious, after all she could do exactly that to them and they wouldn't be able to say anything in return. The boys watched her wondrously and slightly jealously, she was waiting for someone i.e. she was taken. Many chairs scraped back as nearly half the occupants of the cafe stood up, all girls with dates in there, they had had enough, they didn't want to be next and they forced their dates to stand up. The bitch in the middle wasn't going to get their guy. They lead their dates reluctantly at the cafe and Sumire inspected her work with a critical eye, not all occupants had left but it was a start, with an empty cafe she would be free to speak at her leisure with her guest. Sumire was sitting quite pleased at her achievement, it was the first time that she had got 90% of a full cafe to leave at one time, she felt quite proud of herself, as Yuki walked into the cafe. Sumire's eyes widened at the tall man that had entered, he had dark brown hair and well built frame, most definitely handsome and most definitely pissed off. He couldn't be her guest, they all came in ecstaticat the prospect of meeting her, a shame though, she would have loved to play with someone as handsome as that man. To Sumire's surprised the man looked at her with a glare full of loathing and walked towards her small table. Sumire gulped nervously, for the first time in years she was scared as this fearsome man sat opposite of her at the table, his knees touching hers. Maybe the man that would tame the wild horse had finally arrived. That didn't mean that she liked him though.

* * *

**Yuki**

**What the hell happened in there?**Yuki wondered as he saw a young couple storming out of the cafe, well the girl was storming and dragging her boyfriend along, he was staring wistfully back into the cafe.

"How dare you stare at that bitch like that! Aren't I good enough for you?!" The turned around suddenly and demanded her boyfriend, he finally turned around to face her guiltily.

"It's just... she's _amazing_ she's like a woman, but she's probably our age. She's gorgeous. And you continuously talk about boys off TV or ones at school. Why can't I pay attention to a astounding woman like her?" The boy demanded back, shaking the girls hand off his hand. The girl looked at the boy her face furious and tears in her eyes.

"Aren't I amazing? God why do you even bother to date me if you look at other girls?!"

"I could say the same thing to you!" The boy shouted at the girl and then took on a soppy expression "'Oh, isn't Tamaki just soooooooo amazing! He's gorgeous and he can sing!'" The boys voice went higher as he mimicked his girlfriend's voice. "That's all you fucking talk about! And he can't bloody sing, he sounds like a fucking baby and it's obvious his lyrics are bullshit!" The boy glared at his girlfriend and walked off. The girl stayed still and cried, finally moving only to go in the opposite direction.

**Well that explains it... Sumire. **Yuki thought and then watched as a swarm of couples exited the cafe, all boys looking longingly back at the cafe as their girlfriends pulled them off in the opposite direction. **Time to get this show on the road.**Yuki thought grimly and opened the door to the cafe, it was almost empty now and there sitting in the middle of the room was a very beautiful young woman looking overly pleased with herself. She was gorgeous Yuki realised as he sat opposite and he also registered that she was scared, his expression of distaste had frozen her ans she didn't know what to do with someone that hated her, he realised with amusement. It was just too perfect.

* * *

**Sumire**

**Oh my god, he can't be? He can't be the rich young businessman Yuki Kagami?! No way! Shit, this isn't how I planned, he was meant to like me! **Sumire's thoughts ran wild, never had she been glared at with such hatred and distaste before, she was clueless at how to react, everyone always felt honoured in her presence, was she meant to be polite? Defensive? Rude? Demanding? **What do I do? Help.**

"What a... pleasure to meet you Fujika-Sama." The way Yuki said it made it clear that he didn't think it was a pleasure at all, a chore maybe yes, but a pleasure? No. Sumire was visibly shaking now, her mind searching for the words to speak and ways to calm herself down, no way would she let this man be the downfall of herself or her little game. It wasn't possible for just one man to bring her down, and anyway she was richer than him. **Shit! Since when did I start using my status as an excuse? Money isn't useful for anything. It couldn't bring them back anyway could it. **A flash of pain surrounded Sumire's eyes and face, a tear threatened to appear but Sumire held it back with trained ease, no one would see her, only daughter and heir of the Fujika family, cry anymore, she had promised that at the tender age of twelve, at the age of sixteen she had promised to never cry again as she left that torturing house for the last time.

"Yes, it is indeed a pleasure Kagami-San. May I ask for the occasion that signalled this meeting? To my knowledge you have been avoiding me and my business for years, why the sudden interest?" Sumire asked coolly, she had got control over herself, but not before Yuki had registered her shock, wonderment and momentary grief, Sumire cursed, he had the upper hand already, when the game was just beginning.

* * *

**Yuki**

Yuki smiled, he could smell an easy victory. His obvious avoidance of her previously had been noted and the shock of being called to a meeting suddenly like this coupled with his obvious dislike for her had set Sumire on the edge, completely unsure of herself and her position. But that didn't explain the momentary appearance of pain in her eyes... that hadn't been expected. Yuki wondered what could be the cause of it. **No, she doesn't deserve sympathy. She's a creature of evil, she has to have the devil inside her to cause so many people so much pain. It's probably just a trick to reel you into her clawlike clutches.**Yuki thought desperately and seeing Sumire collect herself and answer coolly Yuki felt a new emotion; respect. **You have to admit she's good... to gain control in that short amount of time and already clutch your conscience like that before even opening her mouth. Impressive. **Yuki gave Sumire a speculative glance and saw her sit herself up straight and point out the matter at hand. 'Why on earth was he here, meeting with the girl that he detested?' Simple his father.

"My father called this meeting for us... He thought that we might get along." Yuki smiled without warmth at the girl in front of him. Sumire smirked at him and then scrutinised him carefully, a real smile lit up her lips.

"Ok, then." Sumire answered rather jovially. Yuki looked at the younger girl speechless.

"Pardon? Ok about what?" Yuki questioned, clueless as to why Sumire had agreed to something he hadn't even thought let alone said, he was also curious as to why she was smiling like a child with a new toy. It unnerved him.

"You'll get into trouble with your father if we don't 'get along' right? So why don't we pretend? It isn't hard. Just think of it as a game. I always do." Sumire answered, Yuki's curiosity diminished immediately, it wasn't 'looked like' it was that she had just gained a new toy. Him. And she was completely right, he would be in trouble if he didn't get along with her, but did that really mean that they should enter a pretend relationship. Or a game of one, as she'd called it, for that matter? Now, Yuki was scared. Sumire had the upper hand and it showed in her face as she lent across the table and grabbed one of Yuki's hands, a malicious grin crossed her face.

Let the game begin.

* * *

**Kyouko **

Kyouko stepped off the set in a daze, the boy wasn't meant to have blushed so profusely... had she led him? **No that was impossible. **And she felt certain that Ren had led her to start off with, it made her ashamed that Ren had led her once again after she had promised to herself never to let him lead her in acting again, it was humiliating and frustrating. Kyouko walked off the set with a depressed expression, ignoring the directors calls of encouragement and congratulations. She changed quickly into her next outfit and went to shoot a scene with Sumire's only maid in her posh, pent house flat that was decorated in a minimalistic fashion, her school uniform being that of a normal school's and her hair braided, make-up avoided except to make imaginary flaws in her skin. Sumire didn't need attention at school, that was just too much of a bother.

The day went on pretty smoothly, NGs were uncommon, and Kyouko felt herself brightening up after the initial disappointment from the first scene, all other acting with Ren went without the leading and Kyouko felt that she was finally matching up to Ren's level, well almost. Though Ren seemed to be avoiding her after the first scene, as if something she had said had unnerved him, he approached her for lunch with a guarded expression. Ren was quiet all the way through lunch, listening to what Kyouko said straight away even when it meant eating more than he would usually choose, Kyouko herself had got up and filled his plate into a piling mass, and without a word Tsuruga Ren had eaten it all. Either he was improving his diet or something was seriously wrong. Kyouko thought it was the latter and she was increasingly worried through the later part of the day.

* * *

**Ren**

**Not good, I shouldn't have eaten that much. But I didn't realise, I was still in that much of a daze. **Ren's stomach was complaining, it was full to the extreme and he could swear that he could actually feel his stomach expanding, it was uncomfortable and gave him a slightly sick feeling. Ren had been in a daze whenever he was out of character since the first scene, Sumire's appearance to the director and her attitude had surprised him, given him the shock of his life to be precise, and more importantly, it had made him jealous. Now did he not only want Kyouko to himself he wanted Sumire's sultry affections to himself too, and he hadn't received anything other than a small hug. He wanted to hit something, someone with his frustrations at his feelings and his lack of recognition from Sumire.

Kyouko was making him insecure, irrational and childish, it was so unlike him and yet, why did it feel so _right? _Ren had also been shocked with facing Sumire in the shooting, there was nothing of Kyouko left in that grin, in the unsure attitude that had appeared after being spoken to normally, no respect in the way she spoke and the way she flirted; openly and maliciously, not caring about the impact of her actions. The grin across her face as she had broken up a couple and angered many more, the way she had smiled at the almost empty cafe, having finally reached her target, the pride in her achievement and also that grin as she had grabbed his hand, when she had won, that victorious and devilish grin. That wasn't Kyouko's smile and it chilled Ren to the bone.

He hadn't known what to do when meeting Kyouko, he felt himself searching for Sumire or any other character, and when he found none he once again noticed Kyouko's perfections, her excellent points, he got his breath taken away at that amazingly innocent smile and found himself once again speechless, his head was submerged in thoughts of Kyouko, barely able to concentrate on his work throughout the day, it was no surprise that he had just done as he was told through lunch, not concentrating on anything but Kyouko, on her funny little habits, her small imperfections that made her just that bit more human and her beautiful smile. Ren was in deep and he knew it... bad thing; so did Yashiro. And, Ren could tell from Yashiro's smile; he was planning.

* * *

**Is it ok to start hating your own characters? Because I LOATHE Sumire!!!! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat. But this story and the drama are my own idea, except the name which KnightRie gave me... Thankyou very much and I love you and your genius, and no you're not unimagnative :)

* * *


	5. Ren

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT!

**Thanks for all the reviews... hope you like this chapter.**

Sumire was getting out of hand, and it was high time that someone sorted her out. That was what Ren thought anyway, Sumire often took over Kyouko's body and mind causing her to do and say things that poor little innocent and naive Kyouko would never think of in her life. Not that he knew of anyway and he couldn't condone the fact that this attitude appeared towards anyone but him, the person that would never take Kyouko for granted and the person who felt an unconditional love towards her. It just wasn't fair! Oh, Ren knew the saying 'life isn't fair' but he thought that he should at least be able to make it a little more fair for himself, right?

Ren happily offered Kyouko a ride home that night, though he noted how nervous and worried she looked when he spoke to her, according to Yashiro his eating habits at lunch may have freaked her out a bit and caused her to worry about his health, it had for everyone else anyway and Kyouko was found worrying about his health more often then other people. Ren considered this rather cute. But Kyouko did not look cute as she walked towards Ren and the car. She looked downright sexy, her legs accentuated in a black and grey checked mini-kilt and knee-high black high-heel boots with a stiletto points, she wore a pink strappy top with clung to her, Ren grinned widely. She looked gorgeous, his smile stopped quite quickly though at the looks the other men gave her as she walked confidently across the car park, her face wide with innocence and relief at Ren's obvious health, no more worrying if he was ill or not.

"Mogami-san. Get in, Yashiro apparently has to talk with the director and will be getting a lift back to the offices to pick up some forgotten scripts for me to read." Ren sighed as he opened up the door for Kyouko, Yashiro had obviously planned this last minute as soon as he'd heard Ren offer to give Kyouko a lift, the lie was so see-through but Ren was strangely thank full. Maybe Yashiro's absence would lure the elusive, or so far to Ren, Sumire out.

"Arigato gozaimasu Tsuruga-san." Kyouko muttered sliding into the front seat, seemingly oblivious to the way her skirt had ridden up her thighs, Ren gulped and quickly shut the door, he was not allowed to have inappropriate thoughts about her, he couldn't possibly think about her in that way, she was just a high school girl.

"No problem Mogami-san. Would you like something to eat before I drop you off at home?" Honestly the thought of more food made Ren feel like he was going to be sick, but anything to spend more time with his Kyouko. Kyouko's face lit up as she thought of an idea, Tsuruga-san was paying for more of her meals than she liked at the moment.

"Yes, do you want me to cook you something? You eat out at restaurants too much and I couldn't take anymore free food off you." She smiled brightly at him, though slightly apprehensive at the same time, Ren could tell that Kyouko was wondering if this was possibly too forward of her. Ren smiled happily, even better, Kyouko's home cooking and more time spent with her. A nagging feeling gnawed at the back of Ren's thoughts **Can you control yourself though?**Ren dismissed this thought quickly and turned on the engine.

"Oh, Tsuruga-san?"

"Yes, Mogami-san and you can call me Ren if you like, it's easier than saying Tsuruga-san all the time." Ren grinned at himself internally for thinking up such a good reason to have Kyouko call him Ren.

"Oh... I couldn't possibly do that sempai, it's just not polite and I can cope with saying Tsuruga-san all the time. What I was going to say is that we need to stop off for some food on the way... unless, you've actually got some food in your house?" Kyouko asked almost hopefully when Ren frowned, he shook his head and sighed. Kyouko pointed to the store coming up on the left and he turned the car in.

"Still, I think you should call me Ren, we're working together and everyone calls me Ren there." Ren answered to Kyouko's first comment, there was no way he was going to give up on this matter, and anyway that statement was true, all females at their current filming place called him Ren-san.

"Not the men, they don't. They all call you Tsuruga, except the director, he calls you Yuki." Kyouko frowned at Ren openly, a look of admonishment on her face as her sempai lied to her and grouped her with the rest of those dopey, fame-snatching, shallow women that followed him around like faithful little dogs. So much like how she'd been with Sho, except that Ren was much nicer and more polite to all of them than Sho had ever been to her.

"Sorry Mogami-san. I didn't mean to insult you." Ren chuckled at Kyouko's face, it was so cute and didn't quite fit the highly-attractive outfit that she was wearing, it was the look than many women attempted around him to make themselves look sexy and cute at the same time, they never succeeded, but Kyouko did, boy did she succeed.

Ren was on dangerous ground as he climbed lithely out of the car and made sure that Kyouko had too before locking it behind him as they entered the shop.

**30 minutes later.**

It seemed to Ren that Kyouko had walked around the shop for an hour before she picked up all the things that she apparently needed for one meal, about four full plastic bags worth, and sauntered to check out, she was trying to kill him Ren decided. They had then rushed into the car again, avoiding any person that could look anything like a manic fan girl of Ren Tsuruga (so that meant just about every female in the car-park) and had gone to Ren's apartment. Kyouko had dived almost immediately into Ren's kitchen whilst he had slumped down onto his couch now extremely tired, he just didn't understand, what was so interesting about food shopping? Ren heard busy sounds coming from the kitchen making him laugh and curious, he sauntered in carefully, hoping to surprise Kyouko a bit as he poked her in the sides, just below her ribs, causing her to let out a little scream and jump almost half a mile in the air.

Ren couldn't help it, he laughed. A big belly laugh that had him bending over and gasping for breath grabbing onto his knees and his eyes watering, her face had been so cutely innocent with the shock. Ren stopped laughing as cold water splashed over his head and he looked up to see a VERY annoyed looking Kyouko holding a now empty glass in her hand.

"uh..." Ren started thinking of various excuses that didn't consist of 'You looked so cute just standing there busily like a little maid that I couldn't help it.' He was pretty sure that that one would help his case in the slightest bit, when Kyouko cocked her head to one side and laughed a musical note.

"I must say, the wet look suits you... really shows your toning." Kyouko laughed again, filling the cup up with more water and pouring it over Ren again, he shivered as the ice-cold liquid poured down his neck, a mischievous light now lit up Kyouko's eyes but still no sign of Sumire. "Lets see how good you look soaking. I'm sure you'd look absolutely stunning." How on earth had that flirtatious tone slipped into Kyouko's voice as she teased him, no doubt planning revenge by the double.

"How is it that you're allowed to get me soaking and yet you stay absolutely dry. _Kyouko?" _Ren laughed as Kyouko's eyes widened at the use of her first name and then she laughed teasingly, an almost sexy laugh that shook Ren's voice. Now this just wasn't fair.

"Well, my dear sir. That is because you were the offender first. All offenders deserve punishment, anyway you look gorgeous." Kyouko grinned again and poured another glass of water on Ren, he was still crouching over from when he'd been laughing, almost like he'd frozen at the touch of the water. Ren groaned inwardly, life really wasn't fair. Here was the girl, no strike that, woman of his dreams teasing him and he was unable to move even though every inch of his body was desperate to touch her, and she knew, oh she had to know. This woman had to know the effect that she was having on both his mind and his body, Ren was painfully aware of the tent in the front of his trousers, the way his body shook as he thought of this woman's embrace. And yet he couldn't move? Another splash of water and Ren groaned out loud, finally finding the strength to stand up right and lean forward, his arms pinning Kyouko to the kitchen worktop. Still Sumire showed no signs of appearing, it marvelled Ren but it seemed that Sumire had no interest in appearing when Kyouko herself was interested. It just wasn't fun for Sumire then, it would be a masochistic game to ruin Kyouko's interests.

"That's not nice you know." Ren muttered his voice burning with desire as he looked into Kyouko's surprised eyes. "You have to play fairly." Ren smiled and lent down so that his face was even with Kyouko's and then took the full glass out of her hands and tipped it over her head. "You don't look so bad yourself Kyouko." Kyouko let out a little scream at the water trickling down her neck and over her collarbones, one thread of water dripped towards her cleavage and Ren, smiling widely, lent forward and licked it up, stopping it in its path. Kyouko moaned and then flung her hands over her mouth. Ren smiled again, lifting his head from her chest and looking at her face, putting the glass down onto the worktop, he freed his hand taking her hands away from her mouth he kissed her lightly, defusing across the passion and love he felt for her, he almost prayed giddily as Kyouko returned his kiss with just as much passion and love. Finally.

Ren leant forward into the kiss, his tongue begging for entry against Kyouko's pressing lips, she opened them and Ren moaned gratefully at the closeness of them, his hand traversed from the worktop to the small of her back and his other hand left hers only to travel to her hips, clinging onto her protectively as he attempted to fight the fire of desire that was consuming him. He didn't want to push her. _His little Kyouko_.

* * *

**What you think?**

**I'm not sure about it, this might be one that I make changes to and I'm sorry if you wanted Kyouko's point of view. I thought this chapter would work better with Ren's point of view. I also feel bad that this is shorter than my other ones but the next chapter focuses on Kyouko's point of view so... That should be up either end of today or tomorrow... sorry if it wasn't clear to start off with but it is Ren kissing Kyouko, I didn't fancy Sumire getting in the way... yet?**

Thanks for reading!

* * *


	6. Kyouko mostly

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for all your comments, any ideas will be usefull. Don't read if you don't like adult themes, but that should obvious, it says big fat M on the rating :P**

Strangely assaulting her sempai gave Kyouko a sense of power, and it helped to diffuse her anger and shame at herself, she felt a nervous tingly in the pit of her stomach as she looked at Ren crouched in front of her, having only just recovered from having a laughing fit and then a glass of icy cold water chucked over him, Kyouko thought distantly that maybe he would be annoyed, but most of her mind was centered on the thought that Ren looked gorgeous, all thoughts of anger had been banished at the sight, but she remained to look at Ren with her furious face. An ethereal beauty was in front of her, beads of crystals trickled down his face, which held shock but a look of pure adoration at the girl that stood before him, his clothes sculpted themselves to his body, toned muscles showing under the wet and flimsy cloth, his eyes sparkled against his already beautiful face whilst his hair fell down in wavy tresses.

"Uh..." Ren's voice echoed in deep timbre tones, confusion and guilt all twisted into one, it made Kyouko want to tease him, to punish him for having such godly looks that she felt her will to stop loving break bit by bit by staring into that god-shaped face and listening to that voice that seemed to resound around her body and dominate her mind. Kyouko looked at the situation, it was stange, here was this god-gifted man, strong, handsome and talented and yet he was dominated by a girl, a child. It was funny, almost pitiful for Ren, Kyouko cocked her head and let out a little giggle, she'd managed to stop her sempai, get revenge for his trick and now she was in charge.

"I must say, the wet look suits you... really shows your toning." Kyouko's laugh was uncontrollable and her thirst to tease Ren ran away with her. She filled up the glass purposely once again and poured it slowly down Ren's neck, enjoying seeing him shiver as the freezing water ran down his neck and then his muscled back. "Lets see how good you look soaking. I'm sure you'd look absolutely stunning." Kyouko stopped momentarily at how much her voice had adopted the flirtatious tone of Sumire, she checked but no, she was still in control, all other personas had dissapeared. Kyouko looked at Ren uncertain as to his feelings of being teased like this, her eyes were filled with mischeif but her thoughts were becoming more and more lustful towards the man crouched soaking in front of her, his clothes clinging to his strong frame and his eyes sparkling with something she couldn't place.

Kyouko heard Ren's question like it was being channeled through a tunnel as she stared at his face, her mind focused on how he looked, how much the water dripping excentuated her desires and how this couldn't be mistaken as a little innocent game anymore, not with how she was behaving now. But Kyouko's hearing soon snapped up the one word that both shocked and thrilled her, 'Kyouko' Ren was calling her by her first name, no honourifics either... Kyouko's eyes widened and she felt her laugh bubble from her throat, all this was natural, Kyouko realised. Flirting with Ren was natural, and so was her laugh, the laugh that revealed her hidden desires and thrilled Ren's mind undescribingly and still Kyouko was in control, Ren didn't move.

"Well, my dear sir. That is because you were the offender first. All offenders deserve punishment, anyway you look gorgeous." And that was all that mattered, Ren did look gorgeous, inhumanly so. So much that Kyouko was desperately fighting her desires and poured another glass of water over Ren, somehow this action helped to cease Kyouko's mind from throwing herself at Ren. Kyouko noticed the tent in the front of Ren's trousers, it shocked her momentarily how much she could get Ren worked up, but it made her want to throw herself at him even more and so remembering the water Kyouko repeated the action one more time remembering the control it ensured her, but not this time, it didn't help when a moan rose up from Ren's voice and shook Kyouko's body. Ren stood up swiftly now, pinning Kyouko against the worktop, her body shook with thrill as she felt his body pressed against hers, she didn't need to control herself anymore, she was already in his arms and he was taking the initiative. Kyouko's eyes filled with shock at Ren's swift movement but made no attempt to move away, after all, this was where she wanted to be.

"That's not nice you know." Ren's voice echoed through Kyouko vibrating down her spine and thrilling her endlessly. It was filled with desire and a slight teasing tone that made Kyouko dangerously curious. "You have to play fairly." Ren's smile was dazzling, dangerously so and Kyouko felt her mind go blank as Ren lent in towards her. Kyouko's mind soon cleared as icy water splashed over her head and dangled off her hair in beads, running swiftly down her neck and causing her to shiver violently at the sudden cold. Even water felt intimate in this situation. Kyouko screamed, a little girlish scream, as the water ran further down her neck, some going down her back whilst the rest travelled over her collar-bones and one droplet slid it's way towards her chest.

A predatorial smile lit up Ren's face as he lent his face forward and licked at the bead of water now only a centimetre or two above her cleavage, Kyouko let out a small moan and then, surprised at the embaressing sound she had emitted, covered her mouth quickly with her hands. A blush ran swiftly up Kyouko's cheeks and Ren rose his head grinning like the Emperor of the Night, he pulled her hands away from her mouth and claimed it as his own, his tongue scoured across her lips demanding entry, to which Kyouko was only too happy to provide as she opened up her mouth. As Ren's tongue explored Kyouko's mouth and tongue Kyouko vaguely felt the excited tingle as one of his hands grasped her lower back and another her hip. His grasp was protective whilst his kiss was desire-filled, it made Kyouko's head spin as she tried to gain reason.

**What ever happened to never loving again?** Kyouko's thoughts travelled back to that one question, but that didn't matter anymore. That was because of Sho and Ren was different to Sho, his kiss revealed his feelings, as did his protective grasp on her. Anyway, how could something wrong feel so right? It couldn't.

Kyouko returned Ren's kiss hungryily, she didn't matter about him protecting her, all she wanted was him at the moment and she showed him as she pressed her body against his and reached her hands around his neck, clinging on and pulling his head closer.

Kyouko felt Ren relax his hold on her hip as he travelled his hand slowly up her waist and under her top, a shiver of desire cursing through her body at his slow movement, Kyouko moaned gently as Ren dipped his hand into her bra and fondled with her breast, his experienced movements feeling like heaven to her inexperienced body, pure fire running through her veins and the feelings Ren's fingers prevoked. Kyouko moaned more deeply and twisted her fingers into the hair on the back of Ren's neck, stroking at times and tugging at others. Her tongue now explored his mouth as she slipped her hands down from Ren's hair, stroking gently down Ren's shoulders until she reached his top's buttons, which she tugged at to loosen them.

Kyouko felt Ren pull away from her mouth, hands still caressing her body, as he looked down at her.

"Do you know what you're doing to me?" Ren asked in a husky voice, filled with thirst that echoed in his lust-filled eyes. Kyouko grinned up at him, her smile still managed to be innocent at a time like this.

"Yes, but you're doing the same to me... and I like it. So much." Kyouko answered her voice sultry as she leaned toward Ren's neck and licked it gently, desire filled her mind... along with another undescribably gentle feeling, love, Ren had managed to open up her heart, she just hoped that she had his. Ren's face took on a shocked look, filled with endless joy as he looked at Kyouko's love-filled face.

"I love you." Ren muttered to Kyouko, a moan building in his throat as Kyouko kissed his chest and undid his top buttons. Finally Ren's top came off and he claimed Kyouko's mouth again, his hand leaving her bra quickly only to tug at her top from the bottom to get it to rise up, Kyouko let go of Ren's mouth and helped him slip her top over her head it landed on the floor with her bra following after it quickly. Kyouko heard Ren moan and then saw him staring at her body with wondering eyes. "I can't believe you're finally mine." He muttered and Kyouko grinned, kissing him as his hands took control of her chest again causing a series of moans to exit her mouth. Kyouko's fingers fumbled at Ren's belt and felt her hand brush gently against his clothed erection, Ren moaned deeply and pressed himself against Kyouko's body more, he took his mouth away from hers only to lower it and suck on Kyouko's nipple arousing more deep moans from Kyouko as she hurried to undo his trousers.

Ren's trousers finally came undone and slid away at the same time that Ren was divesting Kyouko of her skirt and lifting her up onto the worktop, Kyouko's legs wrapped around Ren's hips and she pressed herself against him, a moan building up in her throat. Ren grinned and reached inside her pants, stroking her gently and then entering with two fingers, Kyouko's moans grew louder and longer as his fingers stroked her insides causing large shakes to echo through her body, her fingers clasped at Ren's shoulders as he stroked her faster and harder, her body pressing into his fingers and asking for more as she began to reach her climax, a fire burning desperately. Ren grinned as Kyouko came to her climax and shook with moans rippling out of her mouth, her voice echoing his name. But he wasn't done yet, he waited for Kyouko to recover and then took off her pants, Kyouko looked at Ren grinned, her mood high with pleasure and want as she watched him divest himself of his pants, he slowly entered her and then looked at her in his eyes and she wrapped her legs around his hips.

"This will hurt a bit. Are you sure?" Kyouko nodded in response, her legs tightening around his waist as he thrusted forward, a whimper of pain left Kyouko's lips mingling in with Ren's moan of pleasure. Ren stroked Kyouko's hair, face and waist whilst he waited for her to recover and then when she lent forward to kiss him gently on the mouth did he begin a slow thrusting rythmn, his and Kyouko's moans mingling in the air as he set a gentle rythmn.

"Faster Ren! Oh please." Kyouko moaned at Ren's gentle pace, grinning Ren picked up the speed, thrusting quicker and harder into Kyouko as they neared climaxing, Kyouko's moans breaking with gasps as Ren groaned they climaxed. Both satisfied they clung to each other as Ren exited Kyouko and kissed her gently, their breathing coming out in short, unregulated breaths.

Ren picked Kyouko up and gently carried her over to his room to lie her on the bed.

"I can walk on my own Ren!" Kyouko screamed, face red as she realised the way he was carrying her, naked, through his apartment. Some how she considered that more embaressing than having sex and this amused Ren to no end.

"No way could you stand after that, Kyouko." Ren muttered, saying her name like it was a prayer with a gentle expression on his face, so gentle that Kyouko could do nothing but submit to him carrying her like a princess, happiness privately building in her heart.

"Ok, just don't treat me differently at work. And you've still got to hate me as Sumire... Ok?"

"Yes your majesty, how could I not?" Ren muttered looking at his business-like little angel, trying to suppress his laugh at her serious face that really didn't match being carried naked into his bedroom. Now that was a first.

* * *

**As you can tell, product of my own dirty imagination... sorry if Ren's slightly OOC :S and I will be carrying it on.**

**Also any ideas please post them, it always helps :)**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it... **


	7. Complications

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Skip Beat!**

**First of all; I'm soooo sorry it took a while to upload... I sorta got a little bit side tracked, just started a new year(?) in sixth form and we're having to write personal statements for university applications (I'm scared!). **

**And thank you for the reviews... I thought it was hot too :P writing like that makes me blush . **

**And of course I'll try with the suggestion for chapter 72... please don't kill me if its bad though :S**

**_Flashback_**

_Ren couldn't believe it... Finally he had Kyouko in his arms, whispering sweet "I love you"'s in his ear. His heart thudded erratically as he brought his lips against her soft, sweet smelling hair and whispered roughly the words that we're begging to be let loose._

_"I love you, Kyouko, I always have. Just stay with me, please." His voice was husky at the end and Kyouko leaned in closer to hear him better, that beautiful angelic smile lit up her face as she nodded wordlessly, her soft lips sealing the promise._

**_Flashback ends_**

Ren looked up with a smile brimming his face as he remembered, he was walking, rather pointlessly, around the LME building the people stopping to watch him as he strolled in circles, light shining off his face. Teenage male acts whispered with their voices laughing. '_I bet he got laid.' _And for once they were true, not that he'd ever admit, that would mean both him and Kyouko forfeiting their jobs and neither of them wanted that for each other. Ren then noticed what he'd been searching for, a blob of orange hair bobbed around a mill of people, hands filled with papers and a tall raven haired girl next to her, her arms also filled with papers. Ren strode over to the two girls quickly, divesting Kyouko and Kanae of the papers, his strength easily able to hold the papers which the girls had been struggling under, the girls looked up thankfully and stood stock still when they spotted who their helper was. Kyouko bowed quickly and low, her acting skills barely controlling the rapidly spreading tinge of pink across her cheeks, it made her look so cute and innocent that Ren felt a sudden urge to wrap her in his arms, but that would be the wrong choice.

"Arigato, Tsuruga-san!" Kyouko continued bowing, her acting skills paying off as she managed to keep her usual composer around Ren, though her heart was undeniably doing a great impression of a marching drum. Ren smiled angelically at Kyouko and then Kanae, who just simply glared back at him. She'd heard about it then.

"'Mornin' Tsuruga-san. What're you doing at LME? Don't you have a job to be going to?" Ren quickly translated Kanae's words into '_Oh it's you, why are you here? Get lost! We don't need your help.' _He didn't notice Yashiro standing behind him laughing until he saw Kanae direct her glare at a new victim. "Oh, Yashiro-san, it's nice to see that you're doing your job well." The smile Kanae shot him could have burnt through metal and Yashiro gulped visibly and noisily. He grabbed Ren's arm and shook it, not taking his eyes off Kanae, who he had to admit could be damn hot when she was angry, though way too scary for him to even attempt to approach.

"So where do we need to take these? I have to hurry apparently I've got a job soon." Ren lied through his teeth, he had caught on to Yashiro's not so subtle hints and was now thinking through jobs which he could make for himself, after all, he had the day free. Yashiro nodded eagerly and Kanae smiled, not the menacing smile but a happy, satisfied that she'd got the job done sort of smile.

Kyouko was confused, and embarrassed, only this morning Moko-san had said that her and Ren being together was a good thing, her smile had been ecstatic, excitement broadening her lips and sparking off in her eyes. In fact this had both scared and confused her more than later. But now Kanae was clearly telling Ren to get lost, pushing him away and thoroughly ignoring Kyouko's embarrassment at seeing her lover at work, she knew Ren had a day off. Not only this, but Kyouko was also feeling a turmoil of emotions, she was both glad yet disappointed that Ren was going to leave their company soon, for a start she would've liked to have spent some more time with Ren just talking, okay maybe some kissing but who could blame her? and just basically enjoying her new boyfriend's company to the full, and yet at the same time, Kyouko wanted to be around Kanae, talking to her about what had happened, when she'd realised her feelings and basically pouring out her heart in a girl-to-girl conversation. Kyouko also knew that where ever she went with Ren Yashiro would follow, the faithful friend and media-guard that he was to Ren, he was also way too interested in their relationship.

Kyouko couldn't help feeling more relieved than disappointed when Ren left, after dropping off the papers in the appropriate place of course, and felt majorly guilty about it. Ren didn't deserve that, but still Kyouko felt it, probably because it would complicate things if they spent too much time around each other and being overly close for just a Sempai and Kouhai (spelt right?) relationship, and they couldn't afford complications like that. After all she was just 17years old and Ren was 21 (?), their relationship found out would not be good news. As a result Kyouko would have to cut the time that she spent with Ren, making it up to him at other times she decided. Kyouko turned around to face Kanae, her face revealing her evident confusion at her best-friends previous behaviour.

"What was that for? You were very rude Moko-san." Kyouko chided her friend gently, suddenly worried that she didn't approve of Ren and that her happiness earlier had all been one big act. Moko grinned at her confused friend, her face suddenly sly and evil.

"Well of course I wasn't going to let him think I approved of the man that took my best-friends virginity on the smae night of confusing to her, was I? Let him sweat it out a bit... He might be even sweeter to you later, and anyway, it's fun to see him and Yashiro-san squirm." Kyouko looked at her friend in wonder and then pulled her into a bear-hug, happy that her friend approved and wasn't being serious.

"You're evil Moko-san! You had me worried. And don't you think that's a little bit mean to Ren-kun?"

"No, and yes I know I'm evil, I must say it's a talent that needs very little developing. Tsuruga-san deserves a little bit of punishment for how quickly you moved, I mean he is the sensible one... Thinking about that did you use protection?" Moko-san's eyes lit up with a little bit of malice at what she had done to Ren and then evident curiousity and worry. Kyouko looked around the empty room, her face blushing a deep red. (By the way they're in the Love Me changing rooms, but I can't be arsed to put it down...)

"Yes! Of course, we're not stupid!" Kyouko said her face flushing more as she remembered. Moko's eyes widened at the thought of gossip and details.

"Oh, is he good?" Moko asked almost immediatly, curiousity controlling her and making her merciless to her already highly embaressed friend. Kyouko blushed even more (if that is physically possible) and smiled shyly.

"Well I thought he was, but I have nothing to compare to. All I know is that it felt wonderful." Kyouko muttered off towards the end, looking away from her friend, but still Moko wanted more information.

"Aw, come on Kyouko, did it hurt?" Moko asked mercilessly and then seeing Kyouko's face and understanding she wasn't going to get anymore information out of her she gave up, though her interest didn't die away, Moko had been quite shocked that morning, seeing Kyouko being led into the LME building by a tall man wearing sun-glasses and a sports cap, his hair hidden and his face in shade. Moko hadn't recognised him until after Kyouko had led him into the Love Me room and he had finally removed the cap and glasses so that they could talk properly, Moko couldn't believe her eyes when Kyouko had stood on her tip-toes to reach up and kiss Ren good-bye before he opened the door and left. Moko had confronted her blissfully happy friend directly after that, demanding to know everything. Kyouko had blushed profusely whilst admitting to the events of last night and seeing Kyouko's embaressed but blissful face Kanae had felt reassured that she had made the right decision, after all, Ren would never betray her or throw her away like other people had in the past, this time Kyouko would be safe and Kanae would be here to back her up anyway.

"Anyway, another reason is that we can't have people seeing you and Ren being so close together all the time, rumours could start leading to investigations and then to uncovering you two, leading to the end to at least one person's carreer, not exactly the way you want your relationship to go, hmm?" Kanae raised an eyebrow at her friend as comprehension crossed her face, finally she was truly understanding what the risks she was taking meant.

"Oh, then how are we meant to act in filming breaks? Should I keep away from him?!" Kyouko asked earnestly. Moko's face was covered in horror at what she had possibly done, not only would that make it more obvious but it would make Ren feel isolated and possibly jealous, ending the relationship quickly and messily.

"God no! Kyouko act normal! As in what you used to, be embaressed and shy when appropriate and be respectful and kind, also keep your distance when you suspect somethings wrong, don't run over to comfort, Kouhai's don't do that, not even you would if you think about it." Kyouko nodded earnestly and realised that she had a job to be doing... Bo. _Shit, I still haven't told Ren about that._

* * *

**You like?**

**I hope it was good enough, personally I might make some changes, send in ideas if you want :P**


	8. Jealousy

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Skip Beat... though any OC characters I do... _**

**_Thanks for all the reviews, I LOVE them! Big hugs and kisses to anyone that can give me ideas :P_**

* * *

**_Love is everything, emotional, physical, mental and, just a little bit,… masochistic._**

Kyouko was thinking this as she wandered aimlessly through the halls, Moko-san's words ringing endlessly in her ears. And it was all too true, it did hurt... but she loved it, there was something wrong about that, she just knew it. She knew Ren would be angry the moment that he will find out that she was Bo, after all he would find out. With their relationship now, Kyouko practically living in his two-bedroom, luxury apartment, spending every minute that they both had away from work together, he would soon realise her missing when she went weekly, at the precise time in order to arrive and be Bo until relatively late at night. Ren would have to find out, either Yashiro would tell him, he'd spotted her getting out of the chicken suit a week back and had made him promise not to tell, or she would, out of worry that he would think she was cheating. But she couldn't have planned what would happen.

* * *

It was hot, really hot. A heat wave had hit Tokyo and yet she still had to dress up in the stifling chicken suit and dance around like a demented parrot for almost two hours, her breaks were often, meaning longer time in the suit, for constant drinks of water and glaring at the hosts and the TV crew that carelessly wore shorts and nice, thin, cool shirts that allowed the slight breeze to waft through and cool their over heating bodies, Kyouko hated them. Her demons where flying around her head, fanning her and attempting to keep her cool, but even the demons where drooping in the constant and battering heat, their movements becoming sluggish and the altitude at which they were flying became dramatically lower. Soon their breeze stopped altogether and all that surrounded Kyouko was the sounds of their constant, painful whimpering as they shrivelled in the heat. Well, at least they were inside.

It was the last break of the day, the band had decided that they needed a half-hour break in order to 'freshen up' and Kyouko hadn't been allowed to get out of the chicken suit, they said the moment she managed to get the blasted thing off she would have to put it back on again, and so Kyouko was sitting on a pile of boxes, her massive chicken feet swinging as she whistled in a menacing way when people walked by. She had the head on to hide her tears of annoyance. Man did she want out.

Kyouko's mood wasn't bad merely just because of the stifling weather and the boiling chicken suit, but because of one of the guests, once again Sho had been invited on the show and he was attempting to make her day even more like hell than it had been before he'd arrived. Sho had, at one of the many breaks, sat in front of Kyouko, slowly taking off his top and sighing as the cool breeze hit his chest, then he'd moved the portable fan so that it faced only him and lay back in luxury, all whilst Kyouko was stuck in her boiling suit. It was at this moment that Kyouko had slipped off, putting on the chicken head to hide her tears of frustration, Sho had smirked.

And now here she was, being told that she wasn't actually needed now, after waiting around in the fucking sauna of a chicken suit for half an hour only to be told she wasn't needed and that she could take it off now. Kyouko slumped down as soon as the attendant left, tears pouring down her face, her sobs echoing through the hall walls. She didn't even notice as a tall, dark-haired man approached wondering why the usually happy and helpful chicken was crying. She didn't even notice when a man, looking strangely like her boyfriend came and sat down next to her, concern written across his face, which was becoming more and more alive over the last few weeks.

"Hey, Bo, what's wrong, this isn't like you. Well, not that I know that much about you, but anyway. What happened to that happy cheeky attitude? Why are you crying?" Ren asked, confused. This was not usual for him, sure he could comfort people, girls when they were having problems with their acting, but a chicken? When he knew nothing about why it might be so upset? Hell, he didn't even know if the person inside was a boy or a girl! He looked at the chicken uncomfortably and got pissed off as it didn't answer, there wasn't even the turn of a head to acknowledge his existence. No one ignored Tsuruga Ren. Ren grinned evilly, suddenly not caring that the person next to him was upset and trying to hide their tears by having a chicken head on, he pulled at the head.

Kyouko was jerked back into reality as the chicken head was pulled at, her hands flailed upwards, trying desperately to hold onto the rest of the material and pull the head back on. Some how knowing that it was Ren that was the culprit, the last person that she wanted to know that she was Bo. But all of her effort was in vain, the head came off easily and perfectly revealed Kyouko's tear-stained, red face before she buried it in her arms and brung her knees up to her chest. She ignored Ren's gasp when he took in her face.

Ren was in shock, to say the least, he hadn't had a clue that it was his girlfriend in the chicken suit, but that didn't seem to matter, she was crying, Kyouko, _his Kyouko_was crying. Ren wanted to punch someone. He didn't, he gathered Kyouko up in his arms and rocked her gently as she carried on sobbing, feeling the reverberations of her racking sobs shake through his body. Kyouko was really upset. Ren lifted Kyouko's face up at looked at her.

"God, what happened to you? Kyouko, tell me what's wrong?" Though it was a request, a statement it had sounded like a question, Ren was being careful, he didn't want to step a foot wrong whilst Kyouko was crying like this. It was like when she was little, when she had run into the forest, tears streaming down her face after her mother had been so frequently cruel to her. Even then it had made Ren angry, made him want to randomly hit things but like then, he put all his effort into comforting her instead, whispering small stories about fairies, princes, princesses and daring deeds, how beautiful she was and how she didn't need to be afraid, didn't need to get 100% all that mattered was that she was alive. That was enough for him. Eventually Kyouko calmed down, her eyes red as she looked up at Ren and muttered.

"You aren't mad?" Ren laughed lightly and shook his head, brushing a small lock of her sweet, soft hair behind her ear.

"Of course not, though it makes me realise that I'm not the only one with a secret identity." Ren chuckled softly and then whispered in her ear. "I really wish that you'd notice on your own, realise that your precious fairy prince can only now manage to spread his wings and be happy. Now that he has you." Kyouko looked up so quickly Ren thought that she might have got whip-lash, her eyes twinkling with jewels of tears and her plump lips wide open in a big O shape.

"C-Corn?!" Kyouko asked stuttering out the name, her mind encompassed in surprise, confusion and joy. Ren just nodded, happy that she understood that statement so easily, that he could finally tell her his deepest secrets, his true identity and not feel worried.

Both where in so much shock and joy that they didn't notice Sho walk around the corner and stop as he noticed Ren and Kyouko hugging eachother, closely in the hall gazing into each other's eyes like they were the only people in the world. And when he noticed the definite stabbing pain that now shook his heart as he watched the scene with jealousy, wishing, for some unknown reason to him, that he was in Ren's place and Ren in his. They still didn't notice as Sho banged his foot bad-temperedly on the ground.

"So you knew all along that I liked you?" When asked, his curiosity at her placement as Bo growing, along with his anger, a small shadow crossed the side of his face. Kyouko shook her head nervously.

"No, I didn't know you meant me... Though it always made me feel terribly jealous to hear you talk about a girl with that look on your face. It makes me happy to know that you were talking about me though." Kyouko blushed slightly and kissed Ren lightly on his lips. Ren grinned back at her.

"Glad to know it. Though I'm surprised that you didn't put two and two together and get 4, you sort of got 3... Where does that brilliant brain of your go?" Ren asked shaking his head lightly, a grin teasing at his lips as he leant down to kiss her again. Sho couldn't ignored the stabbing in his chest as he watched the small scene unfold in front of him and he thumped his fist against the wall loudly, finally getting Ren's attention, Kyouko was too busy blushing to notice. Ren looked up at Sho standing there, his eyes burning with jealousy and his cheeks red, he smirked. _She was his._

"Ren?" Kyouko looked up in confusion, noticing that Ren's attention was off her and then she spun around awkwardly in the chicken suit, the unbalanced weight almost tipping her over until Ren balanced her in his strong arms. Kyouko stood stock still when she saw Sho, then she did something he'd never seen her do before, she ignored him. She turned around to Ren again and kissed him completely ignoring the gaze of her ex-love and her ex-childhood friend. Well that was one way to tell him to get lost.

Sho controlled his urge to scream and stormed off, his coat swirling out behind him as he walked off fast paced. Plots for revenge flooding through his mind.

* * *

**Hope you liked it... I wanted some of Sho suffering and it sorts out some minor problems. **

**Right, I decided that I am too lazy to get your vote on how he gets revenge and on whom... I think its mainly because I came up with a good idea :) It may seem cliched though? :S Oh well, it was fun to write anyway. I will be having a vote in the next chapter that will be for a few chapters on so that it gives you time to make your minds up and so that I don't get bored waiting... my mind does not know the meaning of the word patience :)**

**Lots of love and hugs to all that have reviewed. **

**Sorry if you read this the first time and saw tons of spelling mistakes... I forgot to use spell check and I'm dyslexic, which is a ridiculous word to call some one who can't spell ., so it was pretty awful...**


	9. Who?

**Disclaimer: I must have said this like, I dunno, eight times? But I do not own Skip Beat! **

**Sorry that I didn't wait for your suggestions but this idea came to me suddenly whilst listening to some music, I think it was Nickleback? So I just had to do it.... Sorry. :)**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

Kyouko opened the door to a barrage of questions and mikes shoved in her face, only one question rung in her ears though.

"Miss Mogami, is it true you slept yourself into show business?" The reporter asked triumphal into Kyouko's face. Kyouko looked at the grinning woman in shock and then looked around herself gently. The street was packed with reporters, cameras and annoyed looking women, all shouting angrily at her.

'How dare you!'

'Fucking slut! Keep away from Ren-Sama.'

'I heard she shagged Sho as well!'

'Go back to Kyoto, we don't want you here.'

Kyouko's face dropped from one of shock to one of anger. Never in her life had she once thought of sleeping with people to get a job, she just wouldn't. And she most certainly had never slept with Sho… who would? Kyouko turned around angrily and wrenched open the front door and rushed inside, thankful that she had chosen to sleep in her room above the store last night and not stayed at Ren's house like he had suggested. This was bad, real bad.

Kyouko ran up the stairs to turn on the TV that she had in her room. It was all over the news, her apparent prostitution of herself to get into one of the best known TV shows in Japan and as a well known character, people saying that she could only play cruel and heartless people as that was who she was. That the role of Sumire suited her so well that the plot may as well have been written about her. Except for the fact that she wasn't rich or cultured, the insults kept coming, crushing her pride and making her room shake with evil intent. The phone rung persistently throughout the morning, Kyouko ignoring it and vaguely wondering how to disconnect it from the phone line, it was no good she never was adapt at technology. Her mobile rung and she looked at the screen, she sighed as it read Ren.

"Mosh, Mosh?" Kyouko asked hesitantly, wondering if Ren was annoyed at the news, whether he believed it or not and was now regretting being with her, but all she heard was his relieved sigh.

"Oh good, your answering. Are you ok? Where are you? What are they doing to you? Do you need me?" Ren's questions all merged into one panicked, unintelligible question of worry.

"I'm fine Ren. You don't believe them do you?" Kyouko asked quietly, like a small girl that was suddenly nervous in front of their slightly confused and worried parent. Kyouko heard Ren laughed a sort of half-choked sound.

"No… No! Why would I believe that piece of crap that they said? It's all bollocks... Kyouko, I _know _you would never do that… nor would ever sleep with Sho. No, I don't and won't believe them. You're my angel and I won't let them touch or tarnish your name. You're an excellent actress and you don't deserve this horrible treatment." Ren paused for a while and Kyouko breathed a sigh of relief. **Thank goodness for that. He believes in me.** A warm feeling filled her chest only to be quenched in ice as Ren spoke again. "I'm coming to get you."

"No! Ren, you can't! Don't you see that you even being seen with me at this point in time, not only soils my already ruined name, but yours too! I won't allow you to!" Kyouko screamed down the phone, her tears suddenly starting at the thought that Ren's career might be ruined for her.

"That doesn't matter anymore. Not now, Kyouko." And with that Ren hung up on Kyouko. Kyouko looked around her almost empty room, the poster of Sho on the wall, darts stuck in his face and the picture of her and Ren in a small photo frame, Ren had his arms wrapped around her waist and was looking down at her with a carefree, loving smile on his face as she looked up at him. She knew that after Yashiro had taken the picture they'd kissed, a normal sweet, love-filled day. Why did this have to happen? _Who did this? Why?_ She fell to the ground, her knees suddenly buckling under her as she cried into the floor, her tears rolling pitifully down her face as she thought through all the happy moments. True she had slept with Ren, but out of love, not for a job, not to get laid, not for money! Nothing was wrong about it! Nothing…

Ren approached the house in his car, Yashiro sitting next to him and swore as he saw the true size of the mass of fan-girls, cameras and reporters. It just wasn't fair on her that she got all the blame. Ren's eyes darkened as he thought through who would be cruel enough to do this, well whoever it was… they were going to pay.

Kyouko saw the car before she heard the knock on the front door. _**Shit, so he decided to ignore me huh? This should be interesting.**_ Kyouko walked slowly towards the door and opened it, ignoring all the reporters talking and the fan-girls screaming angrily. She looked at Ren with downcast eyes, knowing too well that they were a bright, swollen red.

"Ren, please. You don't have to be here, it will only tarnish your reputation all the more." Kyouko muttered and then when Ren made no reply she looked up, glaring at the tall man in front of her. He recoiled at the image of her swollen, red eyes and then leant forward to embrace her, but she pushed him gently away. "Please Ren. Leave." Kyouko pushed Ren away again, but harder this time. "I'm not worth your career." With that she turned around and shut the door on his face, not caring for the enraged screams from his fans. Why were they angry anyway? They didn't want her to be near him and she'd just made him leave… wasn't that enough already? Kyouko sighed and picked up the phone, dialing the number for LME's President.

"Is my plane ready?" She asked, her voice breaking slightly as she held back her sobs.

"Yes. Are you sure?" was the distant but worried reply.

"Of course, I'll be with Maria and her father won't I? It's about time she had a big sister." Kyouko answered thinking back to the conversation they'd had earlier.

Two hours ago.

"Hello, Mogami-san?" The president had called as Kyouko answered the phone warily. "Now, it seems you're having a few problems, no? well I have the perfect solution. Maria is going to be living with her father for a while, about two years, but she doesn't want to go on her own, you see he'll be out at work most of the time and for understandable reasons I won't be able to go with her. So seems as your situation is bad at the moment I thought why don't you go with her and be a big sister for her? She already asked for you anyway, but I said that you were busy… but now… I'm afraid no one seems quite as willing to have you on set anymore. I'm sorry. So I figure this could be brilliant for you, a period of time to let the press forget about you, you to regain confidence, gain a name in America, learn the language and time to know what it feels like to be in a loving family." The president paused, slightly confused that Kyouko hadn't seemed to have said anything yet.

"I'm in." Kyouko muttered quickly, cutting Lory off as he was about to start a description of the place they would be staying in.

"Oh, I thought you'd take more convincing… but oh well. Your flight is at 4:00 don't be late. Oh, and it's better if you don't tell anyone that your leaving."

Present

"Miss Mogami?" The president's voice echoed in her ear, snapping Kyouko out of her trance.

"Yes?"

"I was just saying, thank you for what you are doing for Maria, I know you could quite easily go and live in Kyoto again… and I wish you luck."

"Arigato President. I need to get packed now."

"Of, course. I will send for the car to pick you up at 3:00, that gives you two hours to get everything ready. I have already told the couple you are staying with that you are doing filming in a private location... that will work as a cover for a while. Is there anything else I need to know Kyouko?" Lory asked slightly worried that something else could be wrong with the amount that she was being quiet, not apologising and thanking every ten seconds likes she did normally.

"No, I just feel bad that I can't tell Moko-san or Ren that I'm going..."

"It's for the best Mogami-san."

"Moko and Ren will be so annoyed... I have to go. Arigato and Sayonara." Kyouko shut the phone with a deafening snap of finality. She would be going to America, to live with Maria and her father for two years and then, if she wanted to, she woudl return to Japan, to prove that she isn't a person that has to sleep around to get a job, also to prove that she has more bite than bark. Then would she get her revenge and also get Ren back, that is... if he would have her. She would, afterall, be abandoning him without notice for two years. She only hoped that he could forgive her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) I hope you liked it :P**

**Right your choice is for Chapter 12, I need a twist in the plot... more than there is now. So I need suggestions. Cliches are allowed, I mean this last chapter was cliche enough, oh but it was fun :), so I'm open to all suggestions... except death, I don't want dead characters except perhaps Kyouko's mum? (I hate her! She's a bitch)**

**Ta Lovies **

**xxx**


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**_Righteo, firstly I need to address the problem of Chapter 2, I'm so sorry that it's confusing, rereading through it I even confused myself, which I guess isn't a good thing? I THINK I was trying to get accross the idea that the girl had worked out that she actually loved who Ren played part the way through, meaning that the guy Sho played didn't mean anything to her but she didn't want to break up with him until the end? I think that makes sense._**

**_Ok, secondly. YOU ARE RIGHT! SHO HAS NO RIGHT TO SEEK REVENGE! But, sadly, that's the idea. It's essential to the idea of Sho's character and the development of the story that he has no right to take revenge and yet he still feels that he needs to take revenge on our lovely RenXKyouko team. I will explain the reasons why he feels the necessity to take revenge in the next chapter, when he takes revenge._**

**_Thirdly, I'm sorry if you think that Kyouko isn't in character in the latest chapter... It's just that I believe most people would cry in a situation where they feel uncomfortable, bullied, are dehydrated and generally in a bad mood and then told that in fact they aren't needed and their suffering was all for nothing. I mean you would right? I would and it takes alot to make me cry and Kyouko seems to cry at the smallest things in the Manga, usually because she has angered someone._**

**_Right, rant over. Sorry about that but I felt the necessity to clear up some problems :S If I seem mean I apologise, I have family problems going on and have managed to pull the muscles in the left of my neck next to my spine and to my shoulder blade meaning that it is very painful and I can't move my neck to the left. _**

**_Ta Lovies xxx_**


	11. A letter

**Disclaimer: for what has to be the 10th time, I do not own Skip Beat!**

**Sorry this took a while, my computer was playing up... and then I forgot my plan... and then it ended up being too crap so I deleted it and redid it... hope you like :)**

**Thanks to all of those who have reviewed by the way.**

* * *

Maria didn't particularly mind the reasons behind Kyouko's quick integration into her family structure; in fact it made her slightly happy, though a person like Maria could never feel happiness of course. She knew that Kyouko had made this decision in order to escape the tabloids and the person that was persecuting her, but still if it meant that Kyouko nee-san was around her and her family for a little longer then Maria was happy. Kyouko was now on the plane, asleep; as she sat next to Maria her previous fear of flying had disappeared the moment she had slipped into an exhausted sleep, her eye-lids red as the hard tears mixed with sleep in the corners. Maria carefully examined the position in which Kyouko was sleeping; she was going to be stiff when she woke up, and her neck was cricked to the left, leaning against the small, now shut, window, her legs were crossed from the smart, uptight stature that she had been sitting in before she had fallen in.

The difference between the positioning of the upper and lower body was glaringly obvious to the point that it was comical, one positioning was, calm, sweet and relaxed whilst the other contrasted with the uptight, neat and controlled posture of the legs crossed neatly, knee-over-knee, not suitable for a 15-hour, non-stop flight. Even in first-class, which they most certainly were in, the flight was long and uncomfortable to the extreme, and not only that but you had to use the dodgy plane-toilets that Maria always thought would chuck you into the air if you fell in, she was always certain to hold onto the basin any time she went to the toilet, and she would hold it in for as long as she could.

The flight was predictably long, causing a very irritated Maria, who constantly clung onto Kyouko's arm, dragging her in haphazard directions, purposely getting in the way of the crowd of, now annoyed, people exiting the plane. Kyouko, however, felt happy and well relaxed, she was away from the accusing glares, the annoying newspaper articles and threat letters glaring up at her, she had also had a nice long sleep that had helped her think out all of her problems. Kyouko would apologise to Ren and Moko through letters that she would give the president to give to them. She was still feeling guilty at the fact that they weren't actually allowed to talk to her or even know where she was and when she'd be back… but she hoped that they would wait for her return in three years time. Kyouko quickly snapped out of her thoughts as she crashed into a tall person, she looked up instinctively smiling as she thought that it might be Ren… she was wrong, it was a tall, rather annoyed looking, boy in his late teens. The boy had blonde hair, shabbily cut short in a ruffled mess that looked rather like he'd only just rolled out of bed; his yawn that broke off his glare at Kyouko only confirmed her suspicions.

"Cousin Adam!" The cheerful cry broke Kyouko out of her analysis as Maria threw herself at the boy, proclaimed as Adam, he looked down rather shocked and then smiled picking up the small blonde haired girl.

"Hay Mary! How ya doin'? Uncle asked me to pick ya up… ya don't mind do ya?" The boy said in a heavy accent and speaking in fluent English, Maria frowned at him sharply, disapproval in her eyes.

"That accent is rubbish… You're much better suited to singing than acting. That reminds me, why aren't you wearing a disguise… or do you want to attract attention?" Maria asked in Japanese, looking around her at the crowd that was currently occupying itself by surrounding them and pointing at the tall boy, Kyouko stared at him in wonder. He was a singer? But he didn't act anything like Sho… did he? "And anyway, I told you not to call me Mary… it's such a common name. My name is Maria." Maria huffed as the boy put her down looking sheepish.

"Oh… Sorry Mar…. Maria. God I feel sorry for any boyfriend you have in the future." The boy muttered under his breath and smiled at Kyouko. "Sorry. As you may have guessed I'm Maria's cousin on her mother's side (I'm not sure if this'll be right… I think it is on the grounds that I think it is her mother that she gets the blonde hair from? Please correct me if I am wrong…), and I've not really woken up yet… I need my daily fix of caffeine." The boy stopped suddenly looking at Maria's meaningful glare. "Oh, fine… I'll wear the cap. But I tell you they won't know it's me, they don't even know that I know any Japanese people, let alone that I speak it. So all they'll think is that I'm a person that is trying to look like Adam Greene." Adam rolled his eyes and put on a red cap that he had fished from his back pocket, it must have been hanging out all along.

Kyouko now noticed the details of the boy that stood in front of her, indeed he was tall 6 foot 1 at least and he was wearing a comfortable looking pair of faded and ripped jeans, a brown and red striped top that had a collar and could be unbuttoned slightly to show the base of his throat, around which a cord necklace with silver flower of life symbol hanging off it, he also had a pair of stylish dark sunglasses hanging from the front of his open-neck shirt. His jaw was strong, obviously masculine but not in a square shape, his eyes were a startling green showing great humour at the response he'd enticed from his young cousin. He'd also grabbed Kyouko's and Maria's baggage and was carrying it like it was no big deal, and Kyouko knew those cases were heavy so she guessed that he must work out. _**He's not as good as Ren though.**_A thought nagged at the back of her mind as she followed Maria and Adam through the airport and towards the exit, quite suddenly Adam put the luggage down and pull the sun-glasses off his top and place them over his eyes. Kyouko watched this happen curiously, wondering why, until she followed him outside and had to shield her eyes from the insistent glow of the sun on them. Now she knew why he'd made sure… the sun hurt here.

Adam led them to a rather conspicuous car, it was black with blacked out windows, not to mention it was a sedan. It looked like a drug-dealer's car to Kyouko and she felt rather nervous entering it. But inside it was perfect, the seating a normal dark blue colour and the seating in a normal position, no cubby holes either. It was just a car for transporting someone that might be recognised by the public like, say, a singer.

"Sorry about this, but if they recognise me then we're in trouble... so we have to travel in this hunk of junk." Adam cursed as he turned the key in the ignition, causing the car to start with a roar and a rumbling sound, Kyouko saw shadows of smoke coming out of the exhaust through the tinted windows. "See? A hunk of gunk... wait until I try to get it over 70... actually I don't think I will try... Last time I swear the engine almost exploded." Adam muttered, staring into the rear-view mirror and at Kyouko to read her reaction so far, all that he could see on her face was shock at the information she was processing at the moment.

**_Right, Maria has a cousin who's 18, 19? years old, he's also a singer and looks slightly like Ren in the fact that he is tall and well built. Where Maria gets her obsession from? He also knows both Japanese and English fluently, though he is definitly not Japanese looking... slight Japanese blood by skin colour? Maria seems to care dearly about him, like she's clinging onto him all the time, and I am stuck in a frogein country with two people that don't seem totally there, one talks to themselves whilst the other is a 7 year old girls that prefers older men, much older men. Great. _**Kyouko sighed to herself and then occupied herself trying to make sense of the situation, whether it was the right decision or not. Well, it did get her away from the press and newsreporters, 1:0. It made her leave her first ever friend and her boyfriend who she loved dearly, without telling them 1:2... She was left with two raving lunatics 1:3, she was given the chance to gain popularity as an actress in America for three years before returning 2:3, she would be returning to Japan in three years when the press would have forgotten all about her 3:3, she was away from Sho 4:3, she missed Ren 4:4, she could meet father and mother, Kuu and Julie, 5:4. So far the positives where outweighing the negatives... she would have to write to Ren and explain why she had to leave and why she couldn't tell him, she would never have been able to leave if she had been forced to tell him all before hand.

"We're here." Maria muttered in Kyouko's ear, then seeing Kyouko's worried face she started to panic. What if Nee-san didn't like her anymore? Whta if she wanted to go back to Japan? **_NO! I WON'T LET HER! _**Maria thought stubbornly, deciding to make sure that Kyouko was so happy that she wouldn't even think about leaving Maria in America on her own. "Are you ok Nee-san?" Maria asked adopting the cute, innocent smile that usually worked so well on other people.

"Yes..." Kyouko answered with a worried look, hesitating at Maria's evil smile. **_Damn, I forgot that she could see through it... hmm what to say? _**

"Nee-san?" Maria asked sweetly, watching for Kyouko's answer, a small nod of her head and expectant eyes. "What do you think of Cousin-Adam... Do you like him? You need someone to take your mind off Ren, you know... Can't have you moping-" Maria was cut off by Kyouko's angry scream.

"NO! Maria, no offense but I _love_ Ren, I don't _want _anyone to take my mind off him. And anyway, it wouldn't be fair to Adam... Maria, please, I don't need help. I will stay single until I go back to Japan and then I will be back together with Ren, if he still wants me after all that time..." Kyouko finished, her voice dropping off as she climbed out of the car, her eyes suddenly wet with tears. She didn't even notice that the house looked like one out of a fairy tale, a castle with a charming prince inside. But that didn't matter to Kyouko anymore. Her prince was in a different country, and she wouldn't let any substitutes to take his place.

* * *

Ren was rushing, ringing Kyouko's mobile frantically, she still hadn't picked up and he was getting worried. Ren had been on the total of 9 chat shows that day, doing damage control, ruling out the lies that the reporters had somehow been getting and telling them that Kyouko hadn't had an improper relationship with him, and especially not the one that they had been suggesting, Kyouko would never do that just to gain fame. But none of the hosts had believed him, they all believed that he had been smitten by a cruel enticing girl that one she got her latches into a man she wouldn't let go. And now Ren was ringing to apologise, to see if anyone would have the motive to do this to her. Of course Ren knew of one main suspect but he knew that he couldn't jump to conclusions. But if it was him... well he would be spending the next few months in hospital to say the least, if Ren _really_ lost it though, well then he'd be under the ground before too long.

"Hello, this phone is currently not in the use of anyone." Lory's voice answered just before the last ring. Ren swore and his mind filled with curiousity, just why was Lory answering Kyouko's phone and saying it currently not in use? Unless... No, she wouldn't have left the company for this, would she?

"What do you mean?" Ren asked viciously down the phone, blocking out any other sounds that were around him at the moment, including the angry call of his co-star as he completely ignored her.

"Calm down, Kyouko has... left for a while, you know to escape the press... thing is, well I banned her from telling anyone where she was going and so I took her phone off her. You should get a letter through me from her in a few days, once she'd settled down. But I'm afraid the letter won't be allowed to tell you where she is, or who she is staying with. Don't worry, she is safe and she'll return in a year or two? To be honest I'm not sure..."

Ren lost it, he stormed out of the filming set and into his private changing room, shouting down the phone any swear word that his mind could latch on, in any language that he bloody well liked.

"You bastard! And you let her?! You let her leave! Why?! Why..." Ren sunk down onto the couch that was placed against the right wall, his previous energy had disappeared, he was horrified. She hadn't needed to leave, he would have willingly looked after her, held her as she went through the problem. Didn't she trust him? **_No she just didn't want you hurt._**A small voice muttered in his head. But this hurt more than anything else could have, Ren felt as if half of his heart was being torn away, following Kyouko as she had left him. He vaguely heard Lory talking to him down the phone but he couldn't make sense of his words, his head was rushing, his chest squeezed with pain and his eyes stung. No Tsuruga Ren did not cry like a kid over a lost toy... neither did Kuon Hizuri, they both acted. And that was what he'd do, Ren would survive, acting like nothing had happened... but at the same time he would search, he would search for any news of Kyouko, hell he'd even search through every countries newspapers in order to see if he could find any information about her. Ren knew that anywhere Kyouko was she'd act, there was no stopping her now. Ren smiled and shut the phone with a resounding snap. Well, time to act Ren thought as he opened his changing room door and walked onto the set, his life.

* * *

Kyouko looked around her obscenely massive bedroom and then at the desk that sat in the right of the room, leaning against the wall with a pile of writing paper on and a fountain pen, she rushed towards it and then started writing hurriedly.

_Dear Ren,_

_I'm sorry I never told you that I was leaving, I guess I couldn't, I knew that if I had to say goodbye to you then I wouldn't be able to leave. I would just want to saty with you forever, I still do. I miss you even though I've only been gone a day. _

_Anyway, I need to tell you why I left. I left so as to not halt your popularity, knowing you you would defend me in this subject, but I refuse to let you. It will only soil your name to help me through this, I don't really care about Sho's name being ruined but I want you to be happy, and I know that you truely love acting, I know the effort you put in to make it this far and I can't let you fall so gracelessly, I will watch you from the shadows, hoping that you get even more popular, hoping that you won't forget me and that you'll welcome me back the moment that I return, I won't stay away forever, I'll stay here for about three years, training and waiting until the press forgets completely about me, building up my name so that no one can doubt my abilities anymore. And of course I'll always think of you, and Kanae. I want you to know how much I love you. That I wouldn't leave you for anything less serious than this, this was last choice and it hurts me greatly to have to take it... All my letters to you will be delivered to you through the president, and I hope that if you write to me, only if you want to, do not feel obliged to if you don't want to, than you will give them to the president and he will deliever them to me. _

_I wish you the best of luck, love and care. I am safe and I hope you will be happy hearing that._

_I love you._

_Kyouko _

_xxx_

* * *

Ren read the letter, his heart constricting tightly, anger and love surpassed all over feelings at the moment, he wanted to kill the person that had caused her to leave and yet he wanted to follow her, find her and hold her. Once he had her back he would never let her go again, no matter what for.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I am still looking for ideas of some major twist in the story line for chapter 12, this was chapter 10... Thanks for the people that have given ideas but I would like to get a diverse range of ideas and then see which has a towering popularity or something... might make a vote? **

**Sorry if it seems a bit... sad? But I thought that that would work better seeing as what has just happened :)**

**R&R please :) They make me happy :P**


	12. Thinking Of You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat and that's final. **

**sorry if this one jumps about a bit? It's all my jumbled thoughts.  
**

* * *

_I love you._

_Kyouko _

_Xxx_

Those words rang through Ren's head as he stood in front of the photographer, his head tilted towards the coat and the pocket in which, he knew, held the letter which was now crumpled and dirty from so many reading, folding and reading again. Ren hadn't had much sleep last night; his head had just echoed the letter until he knew it almost by heart. The photographer was overjoyed, Ren's expressions were usually wonderful but just a little non-emotional, and in fact they were usually the expression of someone bored. But not today… today Ren's expression was heart-breaking, there was a sad and thoughtful air of remorse around him, his eyes expressed only his pain and grief, yet his face still smiled, though the smile on his lips disappeared way before reaching his eyes.

"Good, Ren! We should be done soon." The photographer praised, but Ren's face showed no sign of recognition. He was already planning what he'd do when he got home, he write a short letter to Kyouko explaining that he wasn't mad, at least not with her, that he would find and he still loved her. No he couldn't say that, it would just make her feel guilty. He would also do some research, research into where the rumor had initiated from, who ever it was would be dead. Ren had an idea but you can't accuse without evidence and he planned to get as much evidence as possible. But before this he had one more job, it was a death scene of one of his major characters and it would need Ren's full concentration.

**Ten Minutes later.**

Jiro lay slumped on the ground, blood pouring from a bullet wound in his side, it had hit a major organ and he knew it would be fatal, his right-hand man Larry was at his side, pressing a ripped shirt against the wound in an attempt to stop bleeding.

"Don't bother, it's pointless. Just run, they'll be coming after us soon, better for one of us to die than both." Jiro muttered his voice grating with the pain and it becoming faint as he started to lose consciousness. "Just do me one favour?"

"What is it sir?" Larry asked, still pressing against the wound though blood now soaked his fingertips.

"Tell…" Jiro coughed and then looked at Larry, blood trickling down his mouth slightly, so it had been his stomach. "Tell, tell her I love her." Jiro looked up at Larry with pleading eyes that spoke of remorse and guilt, he never did keep his promise to come back to her, it wasn't possible now. Larry nodded after a while, a small tear budded in his eye and Jiro made an attempt to lift his hand, maybe to tell him to stop crying, but he faltered. His skin turned pale from the lack of blood and he coughed once more, muttering something that sounded like 'idiot' he died. Larry heard the footsteps coming and sprinted off, the message now more important than his life.

"And cut! That was brilliant you two, especially you Ren. You really looked as if you meant it."

Ren winched, it had been real, he'd meant it to be directed at Kyouko, he felt unprofessional, to put his personal life before his job was not a good move, one look across at Yashiro confirmed this. He had caught on.

"It's nice to know what you want to say to Kyouko, but don't get distracted like that again. Luckily this time it was useful but the next time you might slip out of character completely." Yashiro muttered, he no longer grinned like an idiot, his face was serious and drawn out. Kyouko leaving had left a lot of stress for him. Ren was drinking more than usual and it was getting exceedingly hard to get him out of bed in the morning, especially when there were things of Kyouko's littered around the flat, hinting at her long residence there before her sudden disappearance.

**America**

"Well Miss Mogami, can you please play out the scene where Sumire and the Maid are having a conversation after you have just chucked another man out? We know that this is the part that you were up to and would love to see your Sumire character." The man in behind the large desk which all the judges sat behind spoke in fluent Japanese.

"Of course."

"Good, Haleigh here will help you." The man pointed to a Japanese looking girl at the side of the room, though she looked Japanese she had blue eyes.

"Lucy..." Sumire looked at the closed door, a thoughtful and cold expression on her face, the maid turned towards her. She looked puzzled.

"Yes, Miss?"

"Oh please, drop the servant act already. Anyway..." Sumire paused, her eyes intent on the door, Lucy now keen with interest in what possibly Sumire could be thinking. "Don't you... I just think, sometimes, it would be better just kill them. They're useless lying trash! Don't think so?" Lucy looked shocked and then thought it over carefully.

"Miss, killing is murder, no matter who they are. And I would rather you didn't get put in prison. Not to mention they are usually the children of the rich and heirs at that." Lucy worded carefully, looking at her friend worriedly.

"Your right... People might miss them. And that thing about being put in prison? Not likely. I can pay off pretty much anyone with my fortune." Sumire smirked and then looked at Lucy thoughtfully. "Anyway, enough of that. Has my uniform arrived yet?" Lucy grinned, her friend was back to normal.

"Yes. And you should be able to attend your new school tomorrow... is that ok, miss?" Lucy asked afterwards, she never forgot her position that she was now paid for.

"Lucy, you are only my servant in front of the guests. And you will attend school with me, no friend of mine will go without an education, I ordered your uniform with mine." Sumire smiled at her friend. "Oh, I'm so excited! I get to go to a normal school, no stuck-up posh kids, I get to be normal. Oh, and at school you are my friend, nothing more or less. I will not have you serving me in school. In fact, I don't even know why you insist on doing the house-work whilst no one but me is here, you don't need to, I can help." Sumire put on a bright smile which disintegrated as she looked at Lucy's face, it was expressing an emotion that could only be put down as horror. "Oh, come on! I'm not bad!"

"Sumire, last time you tried to clean, you managed to break the TV just by cleaning the screen, I still don't know how you managed that and I never will. But the matter still lies, you will not do any housework. You may be rich but it's a waste of money to have to keep replacing things because you tried to clean them." Lucy sighed and shook her head as Sumire stormed off into her room in a sulk.

Kyouko looked at the judges table, all were nodding appreciatively and some where even clapping.

"Well done, Miss Mogami. Well, I think its safe to say you have a place in the new drama, please learn your lines and be able to speak them in English and understand them. I hear you are getting lessons from a native?" The man who had spoken in the beginning asked.

"Yes, he's a very good teacher. Thank you and I look forward to working with you." Kyouko beamed as she bowed low and walked gracefully out of the door.

**Tokyo**

Ren had found the bastard, it had been Sho, but he'd had to have been sure before going into action. Sho had started the rumors by writing a supposedly private letter to a young girl in Kyouko's class that both hated Kyouko and loved Sho. This had stirred her into action and she had reported it to the media saying that Sho was heartbroken and wouldn't say a word about it to anyone but her, his most trusted confidant.

Ren stormed through a block of flats, heading towards the top floor, to the penthouse suite to meet Sho and punch in his face to the point that it would be so disfigured that even his own mother would never recognise him. A dark aura surrounded Ren, his face contorted in several different shades of rage and his fists curled up into balls, ready to punch as soon as he saw the bastard. Ren didn't bother to knock on Sho's door, he had asked the land-lady for his spare key and to no surprise she had quite happily and readily given it to him, along with her own.

"SHO! You bastard, show your face!" Ren stormed as he swung open the door, strode in quickly and shut it again, locking it in the process. "I know what you did, you made her fucking leave!" Tears freely rolled down Ren's face, only serving to anger him more; he hadn't cried in years and he felt this was a bad time to start.

"What is it! What do you mean I made her leave? Who leave?" Sho demanded as he walked calmly out of his bedroom, a bath-towel on and then he faltered as he saw Ren. His face changed immediatly to one of hatred and jealously. "Oh, **_her._** Well you should have been more specific." Sho absentmindedly cleaned out his nails and stared at Ren's furious expression. "Oh calm down, it was her choice. She was my property and yet, and yet, she had the _nerve to ignore me. ME OF ALL PEOPLE! _I thought she'd come running back to me at that rumor, begging for my help and I would have cleared it up, in a flash. And then, once again, I would have her wrapped around my little finger... _my _little Kyouko as I was her prince in shining armour. But _you, YOU _ruined it. She was much more worried about ruining your reputation than her own, so she ran away. Don't you get it? **_Your the one that made her leave._**" Sho grinned at the dumb-struck man for about five seconds before he found Ren's fist in his face. Sho backed away squeling whislt Ren stormed towards him.

"NO, it was you. Your plan was a stupid one, as if you win her that way. And now look what has happened, she's gone. None of us have got her, none of us know where the fucking hell she is, and not one of us is happy about it." Ren shouted into Sho's whimpering face, his nose was running with blood, it looked like Ren had broken it. "Now you listen to me, when, not if, when she comes back you will stay away from her. Unless you have your own funeral planned already." Ren muttered, looking down at Sho he held himself back from beating the shit out of the bastard and unlocked the door and stormed out, his knuckle tingling. _Shit, I've not done that for a while... better get some ice on it, I don't want it to bruise._

**America**

"I passed!!! Oh this is brilliant! I passed..." Kyouko faltered and looked around, sure there was happy and friendly faces, Maria, her dad and her cousin where there and so was Julie and Kuu, somehow they had found out where she was living and had come to 'visit' indefinetly. But she missed Ren, she missed Moko and her violent nature and she missed Yashiro's smirks, and Lory's extravagant behaviour. She missed Ren's hugs his comforting voice and his protective personality, she wanted to be in Japan, no she wanted to be anywhere... if only she could be with him. Kuu noticed his 'daughter's' depressed atmosphere and put a reassuring arm around her, to which Julie joined in and whispered in her ear gently.

"I know Ren doesn't hate you, he's not that sort of guy and he loves you."

"Then why hasn't he written back?" Kyouko muttered, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Maybe he's busy or doesn't want you to feel guilty. Just give him some time."

"Ok..." Suddenly Kyouko didn't feel like arguing anymore, in fact she just felt like laying down somewhere... it was a strange sensation as she fell through the air to reach the floor.

_

* * *

_

Way!!! I did it! Woop Woop. Right I hope you liked this Chapter, I had a whole load of thoughts and decided to just jumble them up into one chapter.... that's why it jumps a bit. I have a bit of a revelation coming in the next Chapter, it'll probably be cliched but oh well.


	13. Ren's Heart

**Ok this is a bit random ok? **

**I heard the songs and thought it fit quite well with what Ren is going through now that Kyouko's left? **

**I DO NOT OWN EITHER SKIP BEAT! AND IT'S CHARACTERS OR THE SONGS 'S.O.S' AND 'GHOST OF YOU' BY GOOD CHARLOTTE, THOUGH I RESPECT THE BAND GOOD CHARLOTTE AND THE MANGAKA OF SKIP BEAT! INTENSELY :)**

* * *

Ren looked at the new assignment the president had assigned him, to sing? Him? Well this would be interesting at least.

"President… what's this about?" Ren asked the eccentric man sitting behind a mahogany desk in front of him. The man just grinned sadly at his favorite employee.

"Ren, you just seem so distracted and depressed since Kyouko left, I think you need an outlet… maybe singing and song-writing will be it. And I know you're not bad at singing Ren, so no using that as an excuse." Lory explained, bridging his fingers under his chin and staring calmly at the young man. Ren winced, regretting that party when he had, stupidly, agreed to sing for the president's granddaughter. "I expect to see your lyrics by the end of the week; they had better be good… I'm getting a top musician to do the sheet music."

"And who is this musician?" Ren asked, he was currently not feeling overly compelled to be nice to musicians and didn't wish to be insulting a very powerful one. Lory visibly winced at the question; it was obvious that he had not wanted Ren to ask that one.

"Look, I'm sorry… but he's the only one I could get at short notice…" Ren's hand clenched into a ball as he sought to constrain his anger.

"Just tell me who it is."

"….Sho Fuwa…" Lory admitted unwillingly, to his surprise Ren didn't burst into an anger-crazed rant about how the guy was a bastard and how he couldn't work with the person responsible for sending Kyouko away. In stead he beamed, he really smiled that demonic smile that chilled Lory anymore than Ren screaming and hitting could have.

"I guess that will have to do then… You can expect two songs by the end of the week…" Ren answered through gritted teeth, fierce determination burning in his eyes as he said it. Lory sighed; it would be a long week then.

Ren was regretting his previous statement, writing lyrics wasn't that easy, he couldn't write about love; just about how much he missed her… but maybe that would do.

Lory looked down at the two sheets of paper, depressingly melancholy and regretful lyrics echoed in his head as he read them. It wasn't hard to see where Ren had got his muse from, and yet, somehow, Lory could see that these lyrics would hurt Sho as much as they did Ren… after all; they were about the girl that they had both loved and lost.

Sho read the lyrics of the first song 'S.O.S' tears brimmed at his eyes but he held them back, it wasn't cool to cry; especially not in front of his greatest rival. Sho swallowed loudly, back to business.

"Right, I think I can write the music for these quite easily… come back tomorrow… we'll go through it then." Sho looked at the lyrics again and shook Ren's hand; no words had passed between them, except that sentence and a welcome.

Is anybody listening?  
Can you hear me when I call?  
Shooting signals in the air,  
Cuz I need somebody's help.  
I can't make it on my own,  
So I'm giving up myself  
Is anybody listening?  
Listening.

I've been stranded here and I'm miles away.  
Making signals hoping they will save me  
I lock myself inside these walls  
Cuz out there I'm always wrong.  
I don't think I'm gonna make it  
So while I'm sitting here on the eve of my defeat  
I write this letter and hope it saves me

[chorus:]  
Is anybody listening?  
Can you hear me when I call?  
Shooting signals in the air  
Cuz I need somebody's help  
I can't make it on my own  
So I'm giving up myself  
Is anybody listening?  
Listening.

I'm stuck in my own head and I'm oceans away  
Would anybody notice if I chose to stay?  
I'll send an S.O.S. tonight  
And wonder if I will survive  
How in the hell did I get so far away this time?  
So now I'm sitting here  
The time of my departure's near  
I say a prayer please, someone saves me

Is anybody listening?  
Can you hear me when I call?  
Shooting signals in the air  
Cuz I need somebody's help  
I can't make it on my own  
So I'm giving up myself  
Is anybody listening?  
Listening?

I'm lost here-I can't make it on my own  
I don't want to die alone  
I'm so scared  
Drowning now  
Reaching out  
Holding onto everything I love  
Crying Out  
Dying now  
Need some help

[Guitar Solo]

Is anybody listening?  
Can you hear me when I call?  
Shooting signals in the air  
I need somebody's help  
I can't make it on my own  
I'm givin' up myself  
Is anybody listening?

Ren's voice rung out over the radio, a sad calling to one person only, a person that didn't hear the song because she was in a different country on a different continent. It was an immediate big hit, Sho and Ren starring together in the PV with Sho playing making it even more popular, helped by the truly sad stares that the camera received throughout the filming. There was no hiding that this song had touched both their hearts, but not as much as Kyouko had. No, it was nowhere close to her impact. Rumours spread like wildfire, saying that Ren and Sho were actually friends, all the obvious tension was just show or that Ren and Sho were mourning the death of a friend or lover that they shared, no mention of Kyouko Mogami was ever heard, but all that where close to them knew, they knew that that song held the deepest thoughts they had for the small, pretty girl.

The rumours only increased at the release of the second song, this time it had Sho singing in it as well, the lyrics echoing the same remorse and making it obvious that this wasn't just a friend they missed, it was a lover a person so close to their hearts that it was almost all of their hearts.

And I will wait until the ends  
When the pendulum will swing back to the darker side of our hearts bleeding  
I will save this empty space next to me like it's a grave  
Where I lay a place for us to sleep eternally together

I have been searching for traces of what we were

A ghost of you is all that I have lefts  
It's all that I have left of you to hold  
I wake in the night to find there's non one there but me  
And nothing left of what we were at all

Here I am pacing around this house again  
With pictures of us living on these walls  
I see my breath in the cold of the air that I breathe and I'm wondering  
I'm wondering if it's you that I feel  
If it's you that I feel here haunting me forever

I have been searching for traces off what we were

A ghost of you is all that I have left  
It's all that I have left of you to hold  
I wake in the night to find there's no one there but me  
And nothing left of what we were at all

And I'm not looking for anything but us  
Anything but what we were  
And I'm not asking for painted memories  
I only want to know you're here

A ghost of you is all that I have left  
It's all that I have left of you to hold  
I wake in the night to find there's no one there but me  
And nothing left of what we were at all(x2)

* * *

**Yeah, I know, random huh? **

**Sorry if you were excited to have an amazing story line but I just felt that they fitted perfectly and would work better than trying to explain his feelings with words... So sorry, I know its not my best work... I just needed to do this **

**A new chapter should be out soon.... if I'm not too busy, I'm also currently trying to correct all my work... so I'm not sure.**


	14. Clues

**Disclaimer: I've said it before, I do not own Skip Beat but I do own the OC's**

**Sorry this is short and sorry I've not updated lately... I've been busy.**

* * *

Kyouko didn't understand what the muted voices were saying over her as she drifted in an out of consciousness, for a start it was all in English and secondly she could only catch meaningless words; 'exhaustion', 'stress', 'safety', 'health' 'rest', words that didn't register in her mind as she drifted off once again.

* * *

Ren glared at his laptop screen, like that would suddenly make the laptop spill all secrets on Kyouko's where-bouts, just as Ren was in mid-staring session his phone rung the annoying beeping that was Yashiro's tone. Yashiro now rung Ren every morning to check on his condition, update him on his investigation into where Kyouko was and what Ren's schedule for the day was; he was becoming decreasingly worse at turning up on set on time. All of Ren's spare time at the moment was going to his never ending search and it was beginning to tire him, he spent most of his night on his laptop, any break on set would be spent in his changing room, phone clasped to his ear searching for leads and all was fruitless.

"'Morning Ren. Did you actually manage to get any sleep last night?" Was the first thing Ren heard when he answered the incoming call; this was also customary now, a few months ago and Yashiro hadn't needed to worry about Ren's sleep, but now it was necessary.

"Yes, I did actually. I managed to get four hours." Ren answered a little moodily, he was tired, frustrated and worried, he had replied shortly to Kyouko's letter, nothing big but just a reassuring note that he was certain would not cause problems, telling her that he wished she could come home, and the press didn't bother him. But no reply had come from Kyouko and that was unusual, the polite and smart young girl that he knew and loved would not leave a letter unresponded to, especially if she had started the correspondence. Yashiro sighed over the phone, sure that amount of sleep was longer than anything that Ren had been getting recently but it still wasn't enough and his exhaustion was starting to show. Yashiro scrolled through his e-mails whilst chatting to Ren about his progress in the search for Kyouko that would be nothing so far, and listened to what Ren had to say. Yashiro opened a certain e-mail that was in red; the sender had lost their patience and highlighted every single word in a blood red in order to grab Yashiro's attention.

"Ren, you're not going to like this..." Yashiro started, he heard Ren tense, the phone cracking slightly over the phone line with the pressure that Ren was exerting onto it. "They're requesting that you accept one of the potential actresses to replace Kyouko as Sumire, they wish for you to reply immediately with positive results..." Yashiro winced as he heard something break over the phone, it sounded like glass.

"Replace Kyouko?! Are they stupid? I've told them ten fucking times already that Sumire _cannot_ be played by any other actress out there at this moment!! Only Kyouko is the correct age group and talent to play her, all other actresses young enough to play Sumire do not have enough experience or talent and all actresses that do are too old to play her!! There is no other option than to wait for Kyouko's return to Japan." Ren thought his argument was sound, and to be truthful it was, but things just didn't work that way in the entertainment business and the producers would not accept this if Ren was a lower actor, but the fact that he was Japan's top actor at the moment stopped them from denying him the chance to find Kyouko and chucking Ren off the set, he had already refused to act with anyone else acting as Sumire.

Yashiro rolled his eyes, the producers wouldn't like this and it would be him that had to smooth out the trouble that this mess would cause, as he rolled his eyes they caught on a pop-up news icon. _"Japanese teenage actress faints shockingly after audition."_ The icon was in English but Yashiro understood it well enough and it interested him, a teenage Japanese actress huh? He opened the pop-up and followed the link onto the Californian Times where the news article was from.

_Last Friday a young Japanese actress took her first audition since arriving in America two months ago, the girl was reported to be in perfect health both before and during the audition as she acted out a role that she had formerly played in Japan, shocking both the judges and the girl helping her into speechlessness at the authencity of her role. The TV company, where the audition was held, has told the media that the teenager was accepted into the production in which she had auditioned for and had travelled home under the protection and security of close friends. It has been announced that the girl had begun to celebrate her acceptance into the role when she suddenly fainted having given no warning of previous illness or weakness before; close friends rushed her to a private hospital, but it seems no family has been informed of her illness. The girl is said to be in a stable position and will recover soon. _

_The information supplied on the girl is limited at the moment, the main piece of information is that she is of about 17 years of age, her group of close friends includes the pop-star Adam, who had not been previously believed to be Japanese but has now announced that he is of mixed heritage and the girl is an important friend of his family. Adam believes that his friends condition is due to the stressful occurrences that had happened before her arrival in America and exhaustion due to lack of sleep, he claims that her condition is not serious and that she should be up and working, as she insists, in the next few weeks, after medicated rest._

"Ren..." Yashiro paused for effect and so he could hear if Ren was acknowledging his existence, he got an irritated reply over the phone. "I think I've found her..."

* * *

**Done!!!**

**Right this is really just a teaser until I have time to right the rest, that's why it's short... woop woop! Will Ren find Kyouko? And what's wrong with her? (seriously, I ask this cause I still don't sort of know...) **

**Sorry that it took like months... I've been working and school and my friends birthdays have all sort of come at the same time :S AH! It's a hectic life... I'm planning on getting the Beagles involved in the next chapter and Sho and Shoko will turn up soon... Man Sho is a bastard...**

**Love you all :)**

**xxxx**


	15. Speeches

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN!**

**ENJOY!!!!!**

* * *

Ren almost dropped the phone, his hand shaking as he heard Yashiro's statement.

"You... You found her?!" His voice was husky with excitement, finally he would get the woman he loved back and he wouldn't let her go... but first he had business to attend to, making a country safe for her wouldn't be easy... but he knew just how to do it. "Yashiro, that's excellent! Organize a press conference."

* * *

"I'm sorry for calling you here today on such short notice... but I feel that I have something terribly important to say to all that should have been said five years ago and it cannot wait another minute." Ren spoke confidently to any outsider's eye, but to those who knew him well enough, Yashiro, Kuu and the President of LME, it was obvious he was nervous with the brashness of his words, Kuon was slipping out. "First, allow me to thank Kuu Hizuri for travelling all the way to Japan for this conference at my request. Thank you I know you have a busy schedule." Ren nodded to Kuu who was sat next to him and smiled politely, Kuu grinned back, all too pleased to have been invited.

"Thank you, it was no problem, I'm on a filming break at the moment and I wouldn't miss this for the world." Kuu grinned. The press immediately straightened up in their chairs, they had thought something amiss when Ren, _Ren Tsuruga_ of all people, had called a press conference and there had been even more speculation had arrived at the announcement that Kuu Hizuri would be attending at the request of said Ren Tsuruga, it was all getting interesting and the press had flocked here immediately. Ren winced slightly with that comment and carried on.

"Once again thank you and the press too, thank you for making space in your busy schedules to appear here." Ren smiled that gentlemanly smile at the press sat before him and then carried on, suddenly feeling unsure as to why he was doing this. "Today I announce to you about my past, as illusive as it has been you know very little about it, you aren't even sure if I really was brought up in Japan or not, but this'll change after today. First I must announce to you that I was born in America but I was constantly brought on… business trips to Japan and learnt pretty quickly the Japanese language fluently at my father's insistence, I thank him for that know as it helped me build up my career later on in life." Ren grinned, remembering the constant word games his father had forced him to take part in so that he could learn his language fluently. "My true hair colour is in fact blonde; I have died it since the day that I arrived here, hiding my mixed blood… I am half-American and half-Japanese, my mother being American, this accounts for my hair colour and my height. I was thankful to my parents throughout my life, they brought me into this world, gave me everything I could want materialistically, but they couldn't give me what I really needed as a child. I needed a childhood a place surrounded by children my own age, instead, because of their work, I was brought up around adults, I grew cold and mature before my time, I shut myself off from the world. As I grew older I withdrew from my parents more and more, I wanted to become an actor like the father I respected and admired so much…" Ren paused as the gasps around the room multiplied; the more intelligent reporters had strung facts together and where looking to and from Ren and Kuu in a new light. "But I failed, my acting was stiff, unemotional and cold as this was how I had experienced emotions, I also never got roles through my own power, it was always through my father's influence that I had gained roles and I grew bitter and violent about this. I wandered the streets drunk most of the time at night and ended up getting into fights that were getting more and more violent, the police knew me and first glance now and yet my parents did nothing. After all, they hadn't expected this, they thought that giving their son everything he wanted and showering him with love would have made him a good person, so they let me be. But I was broken I was a messed up kid and needed to escape, by the time I was fifteen both me and my parents were desperate, whilst my mother was away my father called the President of LME, a long term family friend and like an uncle to me, and asked for help. Lory came up with a plan, for me to drop my name and heritage and come to Japan and make a new-self, have a new start in life, I agreed and one night whilst both my parents were away Lory came and took me away to Japan, I regret, even now, that I never said goodbye to them. I left them a note saying that I would only return to America and being Kuon when I had surpassed my father by my own power, only once have I talked to my parents as Kuon since then, it was a video tape… my mother had been missing me desperately for five years and I wished her to actually start talking to my father again." Ren grinned, tears filling his eyes somewhat as he finished his confession to the press.

Kuu stood up, clasped Ren's shoulder and grinned heartily. "It's true, all that he said… me and Julie were at such a loss with Kuon's state it was stressful for us both, we didn't know what to do… in the end, I think we made the right choice, Kuon grew up well after that, under the Boss's care and guidance, came into his own in acting and became human again. Me and Julie never stopped loving him and it was like having a part of us ripped away, but we smiled as we watched tapes of his shows, of him growing into a man and an excellent actor, we only regret that we missed it first hand." Kuu visibly had tears in his eyes and watched the press as they sat in a stunned silence, this was much more dramatic than they had expected, and much more moving… this story would fill the news for days, they could see it now, "Kuu's long lost son, Kuon found at last!"

Kuon gripped Kuu's hand on his shoulder and then let go, standing up and looking at the press in front of him. "There is something I must add as a matter of importance. When I was ten I came to Japan with my father, to Kyoto, in fact, the place where he grew up and I spent the majority of my time in a glade next to a small brook, it was peaceful and surrounded by nature as I loved to be… well it was peaceful until a small girl of about six came running in, she crying her eyes out, absolutely blubbering a hurt look was all over her face and eyes, it seemed it wrong that a girl so young should know such pain. I was standing in the light when she saw me, my hair being blonde was unusual to her, she had never seen it before, she stopped crying immediately and gaped at me, then she asked me a question that I still laugh at now. "Are you a fairy?" she was young and I couldn't explain to her that I wasn't so I decided to agree, that I was a fairy, I showed her tricks, jumping in the air doing flips, it amazed her. But I always told her that I could fly, my father had clipped my wings, what I meant was that I could never get higher than him, I could never beat him but she looked so sad when she heard that." Kuon grimaced, remembering Kyouko's crying face those eyes dampened by great sadness and loss, and yet she was so trusting, so very trusting.

"I have never seen a child so broken, I'm sure that if you look hard enough they're easy to find, but that doesn't matter, that doesn't make the situation in which she was brought up any better. Day after day she arrived in this forest glade crying her eyes out, and eventually I found out the story behind her tears… it was her mother, her own flesh and blood was causing her to cry uncontrollably every day." Kuon looked at the stunned reporters faces as he announced this, some female reporters, presumably mothers themselves, had anger glazing a steel-like quality to their eyes. "It seemed her mother deemed her a waste of space and time when she didn't get 100%, that she was useless was what she had always been told, she never knew the love of a parent, and know, whenever she does something wrong she flinches as if she expects to be hit, she apologizes profusely at the smallest of mistakes and she feels that if she doesn't get 100% she is a failure, someone useless and unnecessary to the world. It doesn't matter to her that she is more intelligent than much of the population, she still deems herself useless now." Kuon looked at the impact this was having, they were starting to wonder who this child was, good this was what he wanted, he wanted them to find out slowly, and he wanted them to feel guilty for the pain they had put her through. Kuu stood up now, taking his cue from Kuon's pause.

"I met her first hand about half a year ago, she was assigned to look after me as I stayed in Japan and it was the strangest thing, she was struggling with the fact that she was assigned only cruel roles and I helped her, I asked her to act as my son for the next few days and she was amazing, only thing is, is that she acted as Kuon was as he was 10." Kuu laughed at this and carried on, his face growing darker as he spoke. "But it soon became apparent that she had never had any parent be kind to her before, she was so into her acting that she burnt the eggs and accidently got egg-shells in them, not something she would usually do, she had expected to be punished, that much was clear, but when I congratulated her she began to cry, so shocked with being treated nicely. It almost broke my heart to see someone react that way when any parent would have acted the way I did, afterwards I sort of accepted her as an adopted child, she needed a parent and why not me?" Kuu laughed and then sat down again as Kuon looked ready to speak.

"Right, so now you know of her terrible and heart-aching past… it's time to tell you of things closer to the present. She arrived in Tokyo with her childhood friend as he set out to be a star, he left her and she started acting. That much is easy to explain, but this isn't… when I was a child I was pretty much in love with her, cute and childish… hmmm? But when I saw her again I was twenty and she was sixteen, it surprised me that my feelings hadn't changed, over the time that I saw her again, and I saw her strangely a lot, I fell in love with her again. But I thought that it was wrong for me to love her, I mean I was four years older than her and she was still in high-school it seemed wrong and so I left it at a lingering love that I would never confess, I stuck to being her trustful sempai that would always help her and that worked for a bit… before I saw her act as Sumire, before I saw how mature she could be. We started a relationship when I found out that she returned my feelings, it was a respectful and honest relationship and I was happy and I believe that she was too, before rumors went up, destroying her career and once again her life… how many times had her life seen indescribable pain? How many times had people hurt her? Too many, she left Japan, unwilling to ruin my career with hers, she hid from me as I had from my parents and I sunk into depression… But now I know where she is… I know where she is hiding and now… now please excuse me as I have a plane to catch." Kuon finished and walked out of a side door, Yashiro rushing to his side as they headed for his car and ultimately the airport.

* * *

Kuu grinned as he saw his son storm to the door, typical, now he would be left to answer all the questions... but still... he couldn't stop grinning, finally his son was admitting his feelings to the public, admitting his past and finally he could be their son again.

* * *

One of the female reporters gripped her pad tightly, how dare a woman do that to her daughter? And how did they manage to mess up that poor girl's life once more... Kyouko Mogami... that was the girl, oh she knew who started the rumor... that Sho, and she knew who the childhood friend who had brought Kyouko to Tokyo was, Sho. So why would he do that? She WOULD get to the bottom of this and bring that head full of air down to his place.

* * *

**Ok... Sorry if a lot of that was unnecessary... it was wasn't it?... but i felt the need to write down Ren's feelings, to tell the press his and Kyouko's story and make them feel guilty :) next chapter Ren WILL see his love!!!!!! woop woop! **

**Sorry if it took so long :( I've been busy and just no inspiration... I wanted a more stiring speech but that was all I had :( **

**RIGHT! I NEED YOUR HELP!!!!!**

**I AM GOING TO HAVE A POLL ON MY ACCOUNT AND ALL THAT READ THIS SHOULD TAKE PART IF YOU WANT SOME SAY IN HOW THE STORY LINE WILL GO! **

**The poll is wether Kyouko is or isn't pregnant, I don't know... it was never in the original story line but as I left some things that could be interpretted that way and it would make it interesting (though cliche ne?) and some people have asked her to be and others have asked for her NOT to be I need to know how many people want what... the poll will end on New Year Eve and then I will post which ever version is wanted. I will write both a pregnant story line and a not pregnant story line though I have a nice interesting story for the pregnant one... it messes things up (*evil grin*) and Reino will appear in both so don't worry about that... Kyouko is in AMERICA for a reason loves.**

**Thankyee :) **

**Love you all and Merry Christmas!!!!**

**xxxxxx**


	16. Whose tears are these?

**RIGHT, first of all, I got told that a teaser chapter isn't allowed :( shame but oh well, so i merged my little idea for chapter 17 into this to make it chapter 16... it should work (fingers crossed) together. And i will do chapter 17 today :) Lots of snow!!!!! I've built a snowman with my little brother, it was a disaster!!!! **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this, sorry for not following the rules... i must have blanked over that bit :S Along with the no viewer participation thing :( but i don't get why that's banned :( **

* * *

Kyouko lay in the hospital bed bored out of her mind, she'd been there for five days already and it seemed that they still wanted to keep the needle in her arm and pump it full of the clear liquid in the bag hanging next to her; 'supplements' they had said, 'you worked yourself too hard', it was always the same, nurses fussing over her so much that she was finally beginning to understand the language that they gossiped in. they had also scanned and poked yet more needles into her arm and withdrawn her blood, checking for any other causes of the fainting, so far they hadn't found any and Kyouko knew that they wouldn't, they were only doing this because Kuu had signed her in as his daughter a proud (if inappropriate for the circumstances) grin over his face, Julie had rushed over to the hospital and talked incessantly to Kyouko for hours before the nurses requested that she left as visiting times were over and 'Little Miss' must rest, they called her that… no one had been allowed to know her name.

As a result, Kyouko was bored out of her mind when the door slammed open and a tall dark haired man rushed in, his face filled with worry. And yet the sight of his face made her heart irrationally face, like the first time she realised she loved him, like the first they lay together, that first kiss, touch. Her head span and tears filled her eyes as the man rushed forward to pull her into a strong embrace, she felt hot tears trickle down her face as he hid his face into the crook of her neck, she felt a hot wet feeling on her neck and she wondered what it was for a second before realising that he was crying. Ren Tsuruga; the man she loved, was weeping on her shoulder like a baby.

* * *

Kyouko couldn't believe it when she woke up to the weight of an arm laying across her legs and looked down to see whose arm it was, Ren's. He was sitting in a small fold up chair by her bed, a small, relaxed grin on his tired looking face as he slept, his eye-lids fluttering gently. It hadn't been a dream, he was here, with her... and Yashiro... Yashiro stood grinning smugly in the corner of the room, arms crossed and watching Ren sleep soundly.

"It's a good job I found you Kyouko, any later and I think he would have also been in hospital..." Yashiro looked at Kyouko as she turned around to stare at him, his expression now one of displeasure and disdain. "Seriously, Kyouko Mogami, I can expect this situation from Ren... But what the hell were you thinking?! You know how to look after your body and yet here you are, in hospital! You nearly drove him mad with worry, he couldn't sit still the moment he heard you were in hospital... what the hell were you thinking?" Yashiro trailed off, his gaze softening as he walked towards Kyouko to take her hand. "I'm sorry, but you had both of us worried... and you should have seen Kanae, she wouldn't speak to me until I told her I had some news of you..." Yashiro trailed off as he saw Kyouko's eyes widening.

"Uh, Yashiro-san... does that mean what I think it means?"

"Don't know... but probably." Yashiro smiled shrugging his shoulders. "Kanae-chan's not overly clear on our relationship... though sometimes..." Yashiro looked away, a blush forming on his cheeks as Kyouko laughed, a giggle bursting out for the first time in a while, the startling joyous sound awoke Ren and he sat up straight, a hand running through his hair in a confused way until he saw Kyouko. Ren leant forward and wrapped his arms around Kyouko in a possessive and protective embrace.

"Never! Never..." Ren's voice faltered as his eyes watered uncontrollably. "Never, leave me again... please... please." At every word Ren planted a kiss on her cheeks, her lips, her eyelids, anything that he could reach. "It doesn't matter what it is, I 'll lose it to hold you, to have you with me! And yet you left! You left at the smallest thing... a thing that was so easily sorted out, just one truth is all it took... one truth and it cost me hardly anything, nothing compared to the idea of losing you." Ren grabbed Kyouko tighter, tears openly trickling down his face, the calm mask of Ren Tsuruga had disappeared and what was left was the image of the broken Kuon, the boy who had lost everything. "Promise me... promise me to never leave again. Promise you'll stay with me, no matter what. I know I don't deserve you, no one does, you're too special, you shine too much... and I'm selfish for wanting you all to myself... but I promise that I will give everything up in order to make you happy, so please, just stay." Ren begged a bewildered Kyouko, her mind spun, it was all she wanted, all she'd ever wanted and never dared dream. Tears poured openly down her face, her hands grabbing the sides of his face so that she could pull his head up to look at her.

"I could never leave you again..." Kyouko laughed bitterly. "Would you believe that such a self-reliant and responsible person would fall apart just because they missed someone? Every day felt like my heart was being broken open and all the light mined out, the longer I stayed away the more I felt that my heart was filled with a heavy blankness, a blankness that filled everything and made my life not worth living... until the point where my eating habits resembled yours, if not worse... but I didn't care, I missed you. And a life without you just isn't worth living." Kyouko kissed Ren gently on the lips and smiled. "So no, I won't leave you. Even if you beg for me to leave I'll stay, I'm sorry I left... but I felt that I had to. And it broke my heart with every step away from you, so please forgive me and then, maybe then, I can begin to forgive myself."

The smile that Ren returned was blinding a mix of pure devotion, relief and love showered Kyouko and she felt like crying once again. He gripped her hands tightly on his cheeks, lowering them so that he could hold them to her lap, so her his face fully, show the happiness that shined from it.

"I will never ask you to leave... never, not in this lifetime anyway. It hurt too much when you left, way too much." Ren grinned and then let go of one of her hands to run his hand over his face. "I should have told you this before... but..." Ren paused, looking strangely like a child that knows he's done something wrong and will get told off for it and yet will strangely enjoy the attention. (My brother _always_ has that mischievous look.) "I'm Kuu Hizuri's son, I am Kuon... or as you know me, Corn." Ren stopped looking at Kyouko's face to see it overwhelmed with shock and then a while later anger.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Kyouko screamed. "You had me believe that I would never see Corn again and there you were! You were him!" She sobbed. "You were him... and you never told me Ren... you never told me." Ren shook his head, startled at the sight of her tears and chastising himself for the mistake he had made.

"I never meant to go back to being Kuon, like my father killed his stage name, I killed my real name. My stage name became me, Kyouko." He grabbed her into a hug and pulled her face into his chest. "I became Tsuruga Ren and I didn't want to stop it... until I saw you again, and once again I felt like Kuon, like the happy child I was when I was around you. But happiness doesn't always last, my teenage years were sad, rough and alone, so I killed the name Kuon Hizuri and invented Tsuruga Ren. But I can't keep it up around you, in fact as soon as I heard the rumours I meant to tell you... before telling the press, but you'd already left and I didn't have a chance." Ren grinned and chuckle darkly. "Why does it never seem to go to plan with you? I plan to repress my feelings, I end confessing, I plan to confess my true identity to you first and then you leave so I have to tell the press first so that I can tell you. You know, sometimes life just isn't fair."

"Ren, you can't always have all the luck, I mean, you found the girl of your dreams." Yashiro chuckled from the corner, he was always slightly disturbing, Kyouko thought, always watching in the shadows, Ren seemed to read her mind.

"Yes, and talking about dream girls, shouldn't you call Kanae to tell her we have Kyouko?" Ren beamed 'get lost' signals at Yashiro and he wisely escaped out the door.

* * *

Thanks to all those people who have reviewed to give me ideas, constructive criticism and support!!! Yay! Love you all!!! A special thanks to Adashi-san, no I don't write for a living, I'm a sixth former :), but I am writing a story at the moment, though I doubt that it will ever be good enough to be published :) I just have an active imagination ;) So anyway, thanks for thinking I might be, it really made me feel like I might be actually acheiving something through writing, I always find it best when your own writing makes you laugh/cry etc. :D

LOVE YOU ALL!!!

PS. Sorry I'm such a lazy person that doesn't update for like a month at a time :(

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	17. The Devil Has His Say, If Only Briefly

**Firstly I hold on ownership of Skip Beat what-so-ever, Secondly sorry that its so late! **

**Hope this is good enough :)**

* * *

The door banged open and a storm of black entered the room causing Kyouko to shiver at the mysterious cold that hadn't been there previously, Ren's muscles tensed like the hackles of cat raise in the event of sensed danger.

"Sorry to intrude on the two _star-crossed-lovers _but I thought that I haven't had my say in a while, and, well the prize is very much worth the pain that it may bring." Reino grinned down at Kyouko and sneered his eyes seeming to seer through the thin night-gown, Kyouko suddenly felt totally exposed. Kyouko cowered into Ren's arms and snatched out a hand to grab the rock 'Corn' that lay on the bedside table next to her, something the nurses hadn't been pleased about, Reino grinned at this reaction. "Still scared little red riding hood, even with the big nasty lion protecting you?" Reino gave Ren a wary glance and he started to stand up and remove himself from Kyouko, probably with the idea of forcibly evicting him from the room.

"We've been here before Beagle, I won't warn you again." Ren glared fiercely at Reino and continued. "Leave Kyouko alone unless you want to be paralysed for the rest of your life." Ren's dark aura and stony, violent glare told Reino he'd carry out his threat happily.

"Why? I'm not harming her in any way." _**At the moment.**_ Reino was grabbing at strings of courage to not run at the sight of those deadly eyes and the fierce grin, his instincts were telling him to get out whilst his mouth just kept talking, Ren threw a punch perfectly aimed so that it sailed past his ear and into the wall landing with the huge force that came with him putting his weight behind the punch, Reino felt the thin plaster wall give way and a shower of white plaster dust land on his hair and marking his black, leather jacket like a bad case of dandruff.

"I don't care if your not harming her, I still want you to keep the hell away from my girlfriend!" Ren growled and pulled his arm back. "Unless you actually want my fist to find its target?" Ren cocked his head darkly and grinned a cheery grin full of malice. "Your choice."

Reino chose that moment to stalk out, freeing himself from Ren's glare and giving Kyouko a wink and suggestive look before turning and walking through the door again with his coat flapping behind him.

"God he pisses me off!" Ren stormed, pacing the floor. "Do you attract weirdos that want to stalk you Kyouko? Is this something I should always be on guard for?" He asked Kyouko gently and so seriously that she burst out laughing.

"Nope." Kyouko grinned. "Only that one."

Ren have Kyouko a look and she withered visibly. "Don't joke around about that guy, I won't forget that he stalked you and tried to rape you once." Ren started pacing again only to stop directly in front of Kyouko and stare into her eyes seriously. "If you ever see that guy again scream, call the police, the fire brigade... no wait, call ME!" Ren was visibly panicking and no matter how serious he looked Kyouko found it deeply amusing, here was the straight-faced Tsuruga Ren and he was panicking over a guy that couldn't get up in the morning, was terribly weak anyway and a coward, it was too funny for the laughter to be stifled. Ren glared at Kyouko but it lacked its usual force, after all, how could he be angry with her after only just getting her back. "Right, that's it, as soon as you're allowed out of this God-damn hospital you are returning to Japan with me." Ren saw Kyouko's mouth open to protest and he held a finger up. "No exceptions, I want you on the other side of the world from that maniac as soon as possible, I don't care if Maria wants you to stay here for longer, or if her _charming _cousin was teaching you English, yes I have seen him... You weren't tempted by him were you?" Now Ren was panicking and Kyouko jumped up from the bed to comfort him only to call out in pain as she yanked the drip out of her arm, she fell back onto the mattress fighting back tears whilst trying to find a tissue to stop the bleeding from the shallow cut.

"Damn, I forgot that was there... didn't think it'd actually hurt to be honest anyway." Kyouko muttered not realising that Ren was standing in shock.

"How could you be so stupid? Are you alright?" Ren looked around for something and found a towel on the end of the bed, it must have been used for when Kyouko had a shower, he picked it up and pulled Kyouko's arm towards him. "Let me have a look." His tone had softened and he tentatively dabbed the towel on the small cut, he knew he was overreacting but he was enjoying the ability to be this close to his Kyouko again, to be able to touch her skin in a caress-like way, the lack of communication before had made this seem like it was a big act, like he was going to start touching other areas but it was just a small, simple and gentle touch that would lead to nowhere, yet Ren liked it, it calmed and made him realise the beautiful fragile skin that he was touching was his to touch, his to love. And he would, yes he would love all of this small young woman until his heart burst and the world ended, either one that came first.

"Kyouko..." Ren started off slow, remembering what he had sorted out the day that she had left, realising that this might be a good time to tell her.

"Hmmm?" Kyouko was relaxed, joyous and in a dream-like state that she usually developed when happy, definitely a good time to tell her then.

"... When we get back to Japan... I have something to show you..." Kyouko looked up at that, Ren had sounded uncertain, nervous and now as she looked up at his face she realised he was shy. Her curiosity sparked.

"What?" Kyouko stared at the grin that had just covered Ren's face it was a 'I'm-not-telling-you' grin. "Oh please tell? Please?" Kyouko pleaded widening her eyes trying her best to look like the innocent young child of 6 from when they had first met, for some reason he just couldn't say no to that face.

"Well... this is kind of embarrassing... But because of the fact that you were renting above a shop I figured it wasn't very safe from the press... and... so I sort of..." Ren paused and ran his hand through his hair a shy embarrassed look crossed his face as Kyouko was starting to understand... **_Worse thing that it could be is that he's got me a flat... God I don't want him to spend money on me! _**"...Well... Brought a... small... house for you, but now that the press knows that we're together we might as well live there together if that's alright, I mean if it isn't thats fine but I though that might be a good idea, and well..." Ren paused after rushing not looking at Kyouko but out the window. "I would really like it if we were to live together..." Ren unbelievably blushed as he turned to look at Kyouko to see her frozen in shock. "If you don't like the idea..."

"No! Living together..." Kyouko interupted and then smiled. "I would love that... I just... can't believe that you would spend that much money on me... Is this alright Ren?" Kyouko asked worried and shy, but quickly became relieved as Ren smiled at her dropping her arm only to hug her.

"Trust me Kyouko... It wasn't much money for me and... well, living with you is sort of my biggest dreams." He grinned. "Believe me when I say this, _anything _for you, anything at all."

* * *

As Kyouko sat on a plane for about the second time a long, heavy arm wrapped itself around her shoulders, a hand squeezing her hands that had been clasped on her knees, a tense silence hovered, she was still upset from their sudden departure, Kuu and Julie had cried and demanded that either Ren and Kyouko visit soon or they will personally fly out to Japan and cause all sorts of havoc with the journalists, Kyouko believed they would too. Kuu had scolded Ren, demanding that he defile his 'daughter' no further, Ren had only grinned to his father's dismay. And there had been Maria clinging onto Ren's leg and Kyouko's arm as she knelt to hug her goodbye, she had stated that she would return to Japan as soon as her father felt comfortable with letting his daughter leave his side again. A tear dropped down Kyouko's cheek at the memory of the sad goodbye, she had never been good with them after all. Ren sighed and rubbed Kyouko's shoulder soothingly but to no effect.

"Shh... It's not like its forever, and Julie will probably bully Kuu into leaving to visit us pretty much the first week we're back... then again... it might be Kuu that does the persuading..." Ren groaned remembering his erratic fathers behaviour over the years of his childhood... no they would be seeing his parents pretty soon... Ren was sure of it and, now he'd mentioned it, so was Kyouko and her face perked up a little bit. Ren grinned and brushed some of her hair behind her ear, pleased with the small shiver and blushing that followed. "If you keep being so upset about leaving them then I'll get jealous." Ren whispered in her ear, making sure that his breath tickled the ear lode, this time the shiver that followed was bigger and a small gasp escaped between Kyouko's slightly parted lips. Ren grinned but then realised he know wanted to get off the plane with her to a private place... that would have to wait a day or two he supposed.

**"Please can all passengers and staff sit down and put on their seatbelts, the plane will be taking off in 5 minutes." **The seatbelt light flickered on and Ren reached over to fasten Kyouko's seatbelt and then his own. Finally he was going home with his love.

* * *

**_Hi! _**

**_Sorry its so late :S forgot and then when I realised I was too busy with peoples birthdays, exams, coursework and basically I'm unorganised so my life is a mess... _**

**_Hopefully this chapter is good enough, I just really want to get them back onto the acting scene and everything like that, friends tales to spin off into like Kanae and Yashiro... Haha. _**

**_Love you all! _**

**_XxxxxX_**


	18. Mrs Yashiro

As the plane touched down on the runway Yashiro fiddled with his fingers nervously, Kanae was sure to be angry... she'd blame him... take it out on him... _**Crap, I'm dead, so, so dead...**_ he glared over at Ren who seemed to be unable to do anything but smile, even in his sleep, as his hand clasped Kyouko's and her thumb rubbed across his knuckles soothingly and comforting, her eyes distant as she thought through the events which had led to her being on this plane, just landing in Japan at Tokyo's biggest airport, there would be a flock of reporters waiting for them, recorders and microphones ready, flashing lights as pictures where took, buzzing voices as questions were asked and answers avoided. But Kyouko could ignore all that, all of it the questions the inquisitive looks, the dagger-like glares of women all over the country, for Ren, her new life with him in their new house, where they could finally live together as she'd dreamed but never dared to mention.

Yashiro sighed as the voice over the microphone asked the same question that had been asked over 40 times, "What is Kyouko's and Ren's future plans?" "Why did Ren dash off like that?" "Do you believe, as most people in the country do, that Kyouko has seduced and tricked Ren?" It was always the same, they never got tired of it.

"Ah, hello. No I do not believe that Kyouko has ever seduced or tricked anyone, she is the kindest girl I know with a gentle, but damaged, heart and I think you'll find out that the people that claim that she has ever done anything that terrible are women or fans of Tsuruga-san. Now please excuse me, I have work to discuss with both of them." Yashiro managed to barge his way through the crowd only to be blocked by a slight, light grey-haired woman in her early 50's.

"Yashiro-san, do you have any idea who could have spread the malicious rumours that so damaged Kyouko-san's personal and proffesional life? And if so could you please guess as to why it occurred?" Yashiro smiled, this woman was always fun, quick and witty as she was she had a strange sense of justice that was rarely found in the media of stars these days.

"We do have a slight lead as to who the culprit was and believe me we will be doing all we can to make his life uncomfortable after this incident, it is not yet confirmed what the motive was but we believe we have a theory and it is only time until we can find out whether it is valid or not." Yashiro waited with baited breath for the response.

"My, my... Yashiro-san you're just as unwilling to divulge information as before, and still as slow." The lady laughed. "I already know who it is, I do believe that Fuwa-san will be getting a rather... interesting letter any day soon, I look forward to his reaction." She paused and looked at Yashiro's stunned face. "Don't you?" She grinned. "Now please do visit home more often, your father misses you dearly... but I can see you have your hands full here." She looked over her sons shoulder. "Just so you know, they're getting away." and with that she turned on her heels and walked to a car waiting, the driver, an man of about mid-50's saw Yashiro and waved before driving off with his mother in the passenger seat.

Kyouko latched onto Ren's arm in fear as he lead her through the menacing crowd of reporters to his sleek, silver car.

"Where's Yashiro?" Kyouko asked as she sat in the passenger seat. Ren grinned at her and rested his left hand on her leg just above the knee.

"Answering all the questions of the reporters, and what I mean by answering is usually avoiding them. He's rather good at it, he learnt from a young age how to avoid the true answer to a question a reporter states, his mother is a reporter, and one of the top ones at that, not to mention that his older brother is now a reporter and his two sisters are both at university to train in reporting, though one apparently wants to be a manager, you can imagine what his family meals are like." Ren grinned again as Yashiro approached with a tired and surprised look covering his face. Yashiro quietly slid into the back seat. "Your mother was there then?"

"Yep, as usual no 'hello son' just straight to the questioning and the 'I already know whats going on, I'm disappointed you didn't tell me' look to the 'well I know anyway and am doing your job for you and sorting it out'." Yashiro sighed, looking at Ren for sympathy he just laughed.

"Gotta love your mum, oh so no 'I miss you but I won't say that so i'll tell you that your father misses you so that you come home every now and then'?"

"Oh no, that happened... I just thought it would be too obvious so I didn't bother to say it." Kyouko looked at this exchange in amazement, Yashiro's family was full of reporters? He had problems with his mum, he certainly didn't look the type. Kyouko looked at Ren in confusion.

"Ah, you see his mum had wanted him to also be a reporter, she was so disappointed when he landed a high-flying job as a manager for the nations favourite actor." Ren laughed and started the car, journalists were already starting to surround them and he wanted to show Kyouko their new home as soon as possible.

The home was beautiful, Kyouko couldn't believe her eyes and yet she was furious, in what way was this mansion of a house small? It was sleek, modern and huge, yes it was just two stories but it was about two big houses wide, with a large fence surrounding the front garden, which was the size of a baseball field, around the back was a huge garden, at this moment empty of anything but grass that opened onto a forest at the back, it was hard to believe that this house had any place in Tokyo, but then again this was the rich area, where all the money lived together protected by numbers of guards and high-tech security systems, where they lived in a fake sub-Urban paradise in the bustling city, in a way that only money could achieve. Ren had presented it as a project to Kyouko, it was completely un-gardened, it was all just grass, the house was empty, with just plug sockets in every room, the bathrooms having the necessary pipes, the same for the kitchen. Every choice was up to Kyouko, the decorating was Kyouko's choice, when she had asked whether Ren wanted a choice he said he didn't mind, he was quite happy to live in monochrome if she wanted to, he would cope with anything... just not those glaringly bright colours that made him go cross-eyed. Kyouko had laughed at that.

"Why not? Everyone needs some colour in their life! And your flat was monochrome!"

"Kyouko, you're the colour in my life, I don't need painted walls for my happiness." Ren had reached towards Kyouko's cheek but she laughed and brushed him off gently.

"That's sweet and all, if not a bit cliché, but I know what you're up to. You're just trying to get out of doing some decorating." She stuck her tongue out and then frowned. "Eugh, you're not one of those people who thinks its a waste of money are you?" Ren laughed and shook his head.

"No, I just don't see why it's necessary. And what reason would I have to worry about money? I am perfectly happy to decorate if you want, I'm just warning you that I won't have much of an opinion on it." Kyouko grinned.

"Trust me, you won't be needing one."

"Why do I think that this is a bad idea now?"

* * *

**Ok, sorry about this :( it started off as a good idea for a chapter and I think it is necessary I just don't think that it is done to my full ability, sorry I am tired and I just felt that this needed to be sent out before I forgot about it, I will be starting up the Violet Snow story again, there will be the story of Sho's letter, and there will be KANAE X YASHIRO! because I want to :P **

**I will update as soon as possible, hopefully when I'm more awake next time, please don't hate me for the quality of this :( and thank you for reading and all of you're reviews so far, I'm so happy that you all like it so much :)**


	19. Yes, she's back

**Sorry for being away so long! (Slaps hand) Ok I do not own skip beat otherwise Ren and Kyouko would already be together and be the star couple of the show-biz world :P**

**Right time to get to work :P**

Kyouko stared around her brand, new home, it shined, literally, someone had polished the entrances floor so that light reflected off it and so that Kyouko, standing in her socks, had almost slipped over when she had first walked across it, Ren had caught her laughing with almost cat-like balance on the fatally slippy floor. "I'll ask the maid not to wax it so much next time, I don't want you to break your neck" Ren hugged Kyouko tightly around the waist and then pushed her forward so her feet slid along the floor and pushed Kyouko into another room, one with thick, snowy white carpets. Kyouko looked around and shook her head.

"I hope you never plan to walk on these carpets with shoes on." She muttered quietly but Ren still heard and turned her to look at his confused face.

"Why?" Curiousity tugged at his forehead leaving it crinkled for a moment for he laughed at the incredulous look on Kyouko's face.

"Because I'd spend the next day trying to get glaringly obvious stains out of them!" Kyouko glared at Ren then looked at him threateningly, then she smirked. "Or maybe if you do I'll make YOU clear it all up." The grin on Kyouko's face was strangely malicious as well as joking, there was some truth in that, Ren balked and pulled a face.

"I wouldn't know how to..."

"Then you'd have to learn." Kyouko interrupted him in mid excuse with a smile. "You did choose the white carpets I assume?" Ren shrugged.

"They recommended them and as I didn't really have an opinion I agreed and just signed the contract."

"You know, for a serious person you're surprisingly careless about where you spend your money, these carpets probably cost twice as much as other carpets." Kyouko said examining the quality of the carpet, definitely imported and expensive, the sort you'd find in 5-star hotels across the world. Ren frowned then shrugged again.

"I wanted to make you comfortable, money doesn't matter if it makes you happy, anyway it wasn't much compared to my pay-check." Kyouko sighed and gave up, obviously she was going to have to educate Ren in the ways of spending money carefully, obviously it would be a hard task for a man that had spent all of his life in the shelter of a large fortune behind him, whether from his parents, support from Lory or from his own job, Ren was never going to be poor. **_Still_** Kyouko reasoned **_That's no reason to let him spend money like it was water on you... There has to be some sensability in case something goes wrong._** But Kyouko decided that was for another day as Ren looped his arms around her waist bored at the lack of attention he was getting whilst Kyouko was thinking.

"Maybe we should test if the carpet is good quality then if you're worried about the money?" Ren whispered in Kyouko's ear as he stroked the left side of her waist, she gasped as he nipped her ear and shook her head gently. "Why not?"

"It's midday, and anyone can see through the windows..." But still she could not help the feeling of a tingling sensation running from her ears down to where her hands grabbed Ren's shirt and to her lower stomach and reaching into the inside of her legs, she shivered gently against Ren's massive frame feeling the gentle pushing of his hardness against her lower stomach.

"It's far away from the road and the gates are locked." Ren grinned. "I made sure they were." As he said that he licked the skin just below Kyouko's ear and down to the nape of her neck. Kyouko leaned in closer to him her hands tightening on his shirt.

"What about Yashiro?" Kyouko was struggling to think of excuses as to why they shouldn't just make love in this bare and empty house on the pure white carpet, well there was one but she couldn't state it without sounding crude in her head and the words wouldn't come out. Ren growled in frustration, did she have to think about another man now, whilst he was turned on, whilst she was in his arms? Of course she did, she only wanted their privacy after all.

"He had a phone call and they ordered him back to the office." Ren moaned pushing a hand underneath and up her shirt, Kyouko gasped at the sensation of his cold hand sliding up her warm skin.

"Convenient." Kyouko huffed before a moan escaped her mouth as Ren brushed his hand over her already partly erect nipple through her bra, Ren grinned down at the now blushing Kyouko.

"Yes, it is rather. And so you weren't as reluctant as you seemed." He reached behind Kyouko's back and pulled at her bra strap expertly undoing it. Just as Ren was pulling Kyouko's top off Yashiro flew through the door, literally he'd slipped on the polished floor, and landed right before them looked up and then covered his eyes as his face flushed.

"So...Sorry. I didn't realise you would be... I should have really, shouldn't I?" Yashiro stopped as he sawing Ren glowering at him and then got up and turned around whilst Ren kindly helped Kyouko to put on her bra and top, (yes he did have hidden intentions, but don't all men with a half naked woman?) then Ren grunted what seemed to be 'carry on' and Yashiro turned around to see a throughly embarrassed but dressed Kyouko and an obviously pissed Ren standing and glaring with a look that said 'spill'

"The call was from the director..." Yashiro stopped expecting them to pick up on what he was saying but all he got was blank looks, for all they know it could be any director they'd ever worked for. "Sorry it was from the director of Violet Snow... You're to appear on the set in the next two hours or you will both be replaced by different actors, he says that he respects you as an actor Ren but he thinks that you have been wholly unprofessional with this business and you are to explain to him in full why and apologise and you must be on time for ALL meetings from now on and with no cancelations without prior warning and a bloody good reason, sorry his words not mine." Yashiro apologised timidly expecting Ren to blow into a wind of fury, instead, and to Yashiro's amazement, Ren nodded calmly.

"He is completely right and we will set off for the set right away..." Ren grabbed Kyouko's hand and started pulling her to the door before remembering about the polished floor, he sighed and then picked up Kyouko ignoring her cry at the lack of dignity this was showing. "Do you need a lift Yashiro?" Yashiro nodded and followed quickly as Ren strode out of the house and to his shiny parked car.

The set of Violet Snow was packed full of studio workers, reporters, actors and actresses all milling about waiting for the famous, or troublesome as the director called them, couple. The director sat at a table in a small office awaiting their arrival, he had been rung by Yashiro-san a few moments before telling him that they would arrive in a a matter of minutes and that Ren would be all too happy to explain himself and apologise for his mistakes, but that wasn't why the director was sighing, it had come to his realisation that no matter how hard he tried to fish after the startling and stunning actress that had adapted to his character like putting on a pair of comfortable and familiar shoes, she was always going to be out of his reach, it was somewhat depressing knowing that the character herself had played him and that he was weak to it. **_Well_** he thought determined**_ she won't have her way this time..._** that was his resolution that swiftly slipped out of his mind as a blushing and shining Kyouko Mogami entered the door like a seductress pulling a tall and handsome man along with her. Sometimes life just isn't fair...

* * *

**Sorry but I just had to tease you all, yep Sumire's back and yes she's in charge ;) **

**In a way I feel sorry for the director but in another way I think he's an idiot :P **

**Sorry for the long wait, I have only a lesson a day now so I will have time to right until I get a part-time job... sorry **

**I promise that there will be Kanae X Yashiro in the next chapter along with Sumire pulling everything along at her own sensual pace :P And the chapter after that will have Sho's letter that has a little bit of a... warning? in :) **

**Yes folks Sho finally gets his punishment ;) God that sounds kinky...**

**Sorry again Love you all for your patience :) **

**xxxxxxx**


	20. Deep Scars

**Hi, sorry for the long wait, you know how it is, homework, christmas, exams and illness, this year I've already been struck by flu, a cold and an infection... Fun. **

**So sorry for the wait, this isn't longer than any others but I hope its good enough.**

* * *

Kyouko grinned at the director, her smile openly suggestive as she leant into Ren's body once he'd closed the door to the office.

"You wanted to see us, sir." Kyouko, **No,** the director corrected himself, Sumire purred. "So sorry we couldn't get here quicker... Yashiro caught us at an... exciting moment. I hope you don't mind." Now that was just unfair she _Knew_ that he minded, and she knew why he did, and yet he blushed with shame as his body lept out of control, the thought that consoled him was **at least the evidence is hidden by the desk**, at least it was until Sumire slinked forward to lean over the desk and lick her lips. Ren glared at the director.

"Kyouko... Sumire, listen here and behave..." Ren commanded, Sumire grinned and strolled back to Ren and stood next to him like a loyal hound that could only ever have one master. "We wouldn't want the director to be too embarrassed to look at you whilst filming now, do we?" Sumire laughed gently, the sweet sound coming out as somehow malicious. Sumire trailed her hands down Ren's chest, only stopping when Ren grabbed them and pulled them down to her sides, a look that commanded her to stop was shown, and to the director's surprise she backed down meekly, trained. Director Keichi grinned despite of himself, this was exactly how he'd hoped Yuki would control Sumire at the end, that he would tame the sensuous girl.

"Hmmm, I suppose the extra actor and actress won't be needed then." Director Keichi coughed. "All I need is your explanation of your disapearance, Tsuruga-san." He looked meaningfully at Ren, who grinned back.

"Well as you can see, Kyouko is perfect to act as Sumire and I heard a link to where she might be, so I decided that, for the best of the movie of course, that it would be best to bring her back. And of course, I was moved by my emotions..." Ren paused and plastered a serious look across his face. "Which I realise was incredibly unprofessional of me, but please understand this..." A pleading look this time. "I love Kyouko Mogami, and if you felt the same... surely you would do what I did?" Well there was nothing to argue about that... Director Keichi nodded.

"Fine then get your butts into those changing rooms now and get ready for episode 1 scene 6." Keichi ordered defeated. Keichi slumped in his chair as they left the room, Sumire departing with a suggestive look and a 'call-me' sign. _**Seriously, what have I got myself into? **_Keichi hid his face in his hands and sighed. "Why them?..." He muttered. "No, why her?" He lifted his head and stared at the now closed door, sighing he pushed himself out of his chair, smoothing out his clothes and plastered a calm look on his face, then he reached for the handle.

The handle of the door pressed down before Keichi had had the chance to open it as a bothered Yashiro rushed in, he immediately started babbling. "I'm so sorry director if either Ren or Kyouko were rude... I don't know what's gotten into them... I'm really sorry, they don't mean to be disrespectful... both of them are usually so polite and kind..." Yashiro stammered his mind tumbling as he remembered the smirks on both Ren's and Kyouko's faces as they had sauntered out of the office only minutes after arriving. Yashiro had expected them to look glum after being told off, expected Kyouko to be close to tears at being scolded about her job by her superior, but instead the look on her face had been malicious. _**What has happened? **_

"Don't worry Yashiro-san... they both played their part brilliantly..." Keichi reached out to pat Yashiro's shoulder and then started to walk through the open door. "Now, I have a TV show to film..." Yashiro stood in shock as Keichi walked past him, _**Played their part? God, what does that mean? What's happened. **_Far from reassured Yashiro hurried towards Ren's changing rooms for an explanation.

"Ren!" Yashiro yelled as he strode into his stars changing room only to stop suddenly as he was faced with Kyouko and Ren in a pretty intense kissing session, Ren froze with his hand pushed up into Kyouko's bra as she sighed in dissapointment. She pulled away from Ren slowly, slipping out of his grasp as she frowned at Yashiro.

"Are we ever going to get any privacy?" She questioned Ren as he ran a hand through his soft hair, he was desperately trying to calm himself down though so she recieved no answer just a frown.

"What is it Yashiro?" Ren muttered, slowly sinking into a bad mood, his false smile turning on like a radioactive substance, pretty but highly unstable. Yashiro swallowed visably. **Shit, this is the second time I've barged in on them... Wait, if Ren's been interupted twice in a very limited time since getting off the plane that means that they... oh, shit... I hope he doesn't take his frustration out on me...** Yashiro shrunk back visably.

"Well... I was just wondering what you said to poor Director Keichi to make him act like that? Please Ren, you can't taint your reputation like this, not after all the work you put in to make it as good as possible." Yashiro paused and swallowed nervously, regretting what he was about to say before he said it. "And also, please kindly refrain from acting too... intimate, when you are at work, imagine if it had been someone other than me? Surely the rumours that caused Kyouko to leave would just sprout up again? It's fine to say that you two are dating, but to be doing... suggestive... acts at work will only make females look down on Kyouko. I'm sorry, but as your manager I cannot allow it..." Yashiro wished the ground would open up and swallow him at that point but to his surprise Ren nodded understandingly.

"I understand... thank you for the warning, it's just... I dunno, I got carried away, it was only meant to be a small kiss." Ren looked embarrassed, internally he cursed his frustration and his hormones, they really had something to answer for. "Though please don't come round the house tonight after filming? We don't want you to interupt again, do we Kyouko?" When winked at Kyouko and she shook her head flushing with embarrassment.

Yashiro nodded. "I understand, if I need to tell you something that cannot wait until tomorrow then I will call on your private line." Kyouko walked out of the room too embarrassed at Ren securing their privacy tonight so openly in front of Yashiro, no 'we've had a long flihgt' no excuses about jet lag, just 'we don't want to be interrupted', she would never live this down, not to mention he had walked in on them with Ren's hand on her breast two times now. She sighed as she shook her head, walking into her changing rooms only to be bombarded by at least a dozen females all wanting to know how it felt to spend the night with the 'amazing tsuruga-sama'.

* * *

Sumire leered at Yuki's half naked body openly, causing a light blush to grace his cheeks, never before had he been so openly checked out. "I'm so sorry about this... I mean, my hand slipped." Sumire paused looking at the t-shirt Yuki was holding. "It's ruined isn't it?" Sumire questioned, seeing Yuki smile in relief she giggled. "Oh, I didn't mean the date... I meant the top." Yuki's face fell again, Sumire was finding this interesting, for once a man had no interest in her, well he might be sexually attracted to her but he wasn't going to act on it, not at all. It mildly annoyed her. "I must say, you do keep yourself in shape... Nice ass, how I wish to see it a little barer and closer up... though I might get distracted by something else around there." She laughed dirtily this time, Yuki's pants suddenly seemed small as the region hinted to stiffened as if it'd heard her mentioning, Yuki tried not to be too distracted by the way that Sumire was currently sucking her index finger. **God control yourself. She's a witch.** Half of his mind muttered the other half laughed. **_So? She's a HOT witch, just fuck her and leave. _**Yuki blushed at his own thoughts, he wasn't cruel, never had he 'just left' a girl he'd shared a bed with, he left them a note with his number on and money for a taxi in the morning as he left the hotel. It was their choice to ring if they wanted to talk... they never did, after all, they'd all been after his money and after seeing that he hadn't stayed the morning they'd left him alone.

"Sorry, but that's not likely to happen... you're not my type." Yuki muttered looking around the wardrobe he was standing in front of. Why did she have so many men's shirts in her wardrobe? He sighed at the predicament he was in, he was in her flat after she had spilt a drink over him and offered him a new shirt, but the only problem was that it was in her flat, did he mind? Yes, yes he did mind but he'd taken the challenge anyway. Sumire frowned, usually they would have jumped on her by now, and what did he mean by that she's not his type?

"I'm everyone's type." Sumire muttered, Yuki laughed.

"Physically, yes. But mentally? No thank you, you're much too bitter and loose for me." He laughed again until she glared at him.

"Really? I'M too loose for YOU? I'm not stupid Yuki Kagami." Her eyes became steel as she glared at Yuki. "I did my research before I came to meet you, You've slept with at least 20 girls for pleasure this month, leaving money and a number, other than that you've slept with 5 out of business loyalties, personally I don't see how _I _am too loose for _you._ As far as I'm concerned you are just as bad as me, with less of a reason than me! Have you been used from the age of 12 as a means to gain millions? Did people try to coerce you into an arranged marriage when you were too young to understand? No! You grew up with the protection of your loving and doting father, I lost that at 12 years old and I will NEVER get it back! I do what I do to survive, to protect myself, to seal off my heart so that NO ONE comes near it again. Don't you dare suggest I am inferior to you!" Sumire screamed at Yuki, her eyes strangely watery. She shook her head as she calmed down and stopped her tears from welling up. "No, it doesn't matter anymore..." She looked at Yuki where he stood in shock, a dress shirt know buttoned up covering his chest. "You can leave, Tess will show you out. This meeting is concluded." Sumire dismissed him with that as she walked through a door that led to a shower room.

Yuki stood bewildered as Tessa, Tess for short, opened the main door to the room and signalled for Yuki to step through it and leave. "I'm sorry master, the lady can be quite moody when her family is mentioned... not her parents, she loved them... but the others, the cousins and aunts. They are a completely a different bunch, better not go near them." Tessa bowed her head as Yuki left.

* * *

Kyouko slumped in exhaustion as the scene was cut, jet lag was catching up with her finally, and by the looks of it Ren as he lent against the set and snoozed. Director Keichi frowned and sighed, "Right lets call it a day, our stars are obviously jet lagged and need to sleep it off as soon as possible." The crew and cast members smiled, a short day, they had plenty of time left to meet their friends and family, or just rest up for the day and relax.

Ren wandered tiredly over to Kyouko and put a arm around her waist waving as he steered her off to his car with Yashiro in tow, Ren had agreed in a break that they would drop Yashiro off at his apartment before heading home, for once Yashiro took the wheel, he had recently passed his test but still was scared to drive Ren's expensive car, but he no choice, Ren was falling asleep as he stood and so was Kyouko. Yashiro decided that instead he would drop off Ren and Kyouko and drive home and collect them in the morning, he was granted Ren's permission and they set off towards the big white house with Ren and Kyouko slumped against eachother asleep on the back seat.

* * *

**Righty, first thank you to all the reviews I've had, as I said before sorry for the long wait and I love you all, reading the reviews pushed me to get on with it whilst I'm resting whilst fighting an infection, so not fun, and I am going to work on Red River and Stolen Love after I've posted this :), They are my Anatolia Story and my Ouran one :)**

**Next chapter should be... interesting ;) Kyouko and Ren 'reunite' :L **

**So thank you for your patience your uplifting words and your love in some cases :) Thanks, Love ya all :) xx Feel free to review of PM message if you want me to do anything like a request, done one before :) **


	21. Steamy Night

**Hi again! **

**Feeling better... ish :L I just keep getting ill! 3 hour bus rides aren't good in sweltering heat... I almost fainted... woopsie. :S **

**Anyway, time to write a story... **

**I don't own skip beat... otherwise I fear it would have a 'smut' and 'mature' rating near it *blushes* Me and my filthy mind...**

* * *

"Ren..." Yashrio shook Ren's shoulder and received a death glare, he recoiled quickly. "Ren... You have to get up, you have to get out the car..." Another glare, Kyouko woke as Ren's arms tightened around her waist, she blinked confused as she looked around her surroundings sleepily. Yashiro lost his patience as Ren snuggled closer to Kyouko again and started to close his eyes. "Don't you dare!" Yashiro pinched Ren's cheek and pulled, another glare, he ignored it this time. "Come on, out the car and up to bed... the both of you!" Not caring how much he sounded like an annoyed mother he pulled the car door open wider and stood back so that Ren could climb wearily out the car, an aura of darkness around him, Yashiro shuddered internally. **I'm in deep shit... **Yashiro smiled as he looked at his watch, only 2 o'clock... a face jumped into his mind, Kanae was free today. Maybe he could take her out for a meal and then... Well, that was her choice after all, he didn't really fancy being beaten to a pulp by the princess of darkness, the Queen being Kyouko herself as her demons swirled around him angrily, swearing and cursing him for ruining her sleep.

Ren and Kyouko tramped up to the house, fumbling with the keys before realising that there wasn't any and it was only a flash card, both of them stumbling and blushing like drunks almost fell into the house as the door opened. They almost crawled up the stairs, Kyouko too tired to notice the banister rails have ornately carved leaves weaving up them, until they reached the hall. Kyouko didn't even notice that for a house for 2 people there was a surprising amount of rooms, Ren had thought about guests and maybe in the future... (anyway sorry imagination taking off), but only one room was furnished, and even then that was the bare minimum. In the center of the master bedroom sat a huge King size bed, the longest frame you could get, after all Ren was rather tall, and he didn't like cold feet in the morning. But that was all that sat in the room, on the right wall was two sliding doors, a massive walk in wardrobe, almost a room of its own was both his and Kyouko's, he felt ashamed but at that moment Ren had more clothes than Kyouko, as he slumped on the bed his thought was **_I'll soon correct that... Shops, next day off..._** before he fell into a doze squeezing a slumbering Kyouko in his arms like a teddy bear. (The other room, just for your curiousity, was a private bathroom :P.)

Waking up Kyouko felt a heavy weight on her waist, curious as to why she was feeling to warm and safe she rolled over, and almost bumped in Ren's sleeping face. His long eye-lashes brushed the skin under his eyes as they fluttered, his mind away in some dream, obviously a happy one as his lips were tugged up into a gentle smile. (little did she know that he was currently dreaming of shopping with Kyouko buying her tons on tons of fancy clothes, sexy dresses and some rather provocative under wear) suddenly his smile turned into a predatory grin which Kyouko knew only too well... _**So he can be the emperor of the night in his dreams as well? I wonder what he's dreaming about...**_

Ren's body was answering joyfully to his dream, he was dreaming about slowly taking off the sexy dress and revealing the even more sexy underwear that he had just dreamt of buying Kyouko. He dreamt of revealing her body slowly, teasing her so she screamed his name and begged for him to carry on. That is... until he felt a cold thumb rub the side of his face and carry on to rub his lips before letting go and replacing the thumb with something warmer and wetter. (Haha, how many people thought something dirty? :P) Ren slowly opened his eyes to see Kyouko's looking at him as she nibbled his bottom lip. Ren smiled against her mouth, he could get used to being woken up like this, his boxers, already feeling slightly tight from his dream grew tighter as his eyes focused. She wasn't wearing anything... well she was, underwear, but it was hardly what you'd call covering. Kyouko had forgotten to change out of the Sumire outfit before leaving set yesterday and when going to bed she could only be bothered to remove all the clothes except underwear. Ren grinned appreciatively, it was a good look on her. He let his arm which rested at his side reach out to touch Kyouko's skimpy bra and pulled back the fabric to reveal a small nipple which hardened at the contact of the cold air, his grin grew wider and he dipped a finger into the cup and pushed the nipple to the side and small shiver ran through Kyouko's body as she gasped surprised at the sensation.

"Morning gorgeous." Ren smiled as the sound of his husky voice made Kyouko blush. Finally he was going to some. "Sorry, I know its rude of me to do this" He demonstrated by pinching her nipple. "Without your permission, and so early in the morning." After all it was 5 o'clock in the morning, he'd looked at the alarm next to her head. "But I just can't help it... You look so delicious and I haven't touched you in so long..." He grinned and moved his mouth to her ear and whilst nibbling on her earlobe whispered. "After all, I feel like I'm going to explode already... I'm that frustrated." Ren laughed as Kyouko squeeled and blushed a bright red.

"R... REN!" Kyouko gasped in shock. "Don't say stuff like that..."

"Like what?" Ren looked intently into her flustered face, _**Poor girl, she can't even say it... I suppose I might tease her some more... **_"You should feel my balls they're absolutely..." Ren was cut off by Kyouko clamping a hand down on his mouth, she felt his grin against her hand.

"Please... I already know..." Kyouko blushed again and looked down under the sheet at Ren's boxers, it was Ren's turned to be surprised now. Kyouko looked offended. "You weren't the only one that was frustrated!" Kyouko blushed so much that it covered her ears. "Nothing I could do would..." She muttered something and released Ren's mouth to cover her face with her hands. Ren moved closer and pulled her hands away from her face.

"Couldn't what darling?"

"I couldn't make myself feel as good... as good as you did..." She turned into the bedsheets and hid. Ren smothered a laugh.

"Of course you couldn't..."

"Wha... What?" Kyouko looked around surprised at the insult, but Ren's face wasn'tr joking, his eyes were burning with lust.

"It's MY job to make you scream." With that Ren pinned her down, kissing her lips as a hand trailed downwards. "So, what did you do to try and make yourself feel good, Kyouko?" Kyouko blushed and mumbled something. "Sorry darling I didn't hear you..." Ren grinned.

"You know! I can tell you do!" Kyouko protested Ren grinned and rubbed her clitoris gently, Kyouko gasped and a small moan slipped out her mouth.

"Did you do this?" Kyouko nodded, slowly, her eyes unfocused as she tried to fight against the strange noises that were appearing in her throat. "What about this?" Ren judged that it should be wet enough and slipped a finger in to her womanhood, a shocked and pleasured look crossed her face but Kyouko refused to reward him with a sound, she nodded instead, knowing that if she opened her mouth she would release the moan that he wanted to hear. Ren grinned, his other hand trailing down so his fore finger and thumb pinched her clitoris in between them, Kyouko couldn't prevent the noise from escaping then and she wriggled underneath him.

Ren was annoyed at his own impatience and frustration, but as soon as he felt that she was wet enough did he plunge his manhood into her. He was too desperate to be gentle but Kyouko didn't mind, he moaned sweet nothings to make up for the discomfort she would feel later, but for the moment she enjoyed it. Usually Ren was too worried to be so rash and rough like this, it was a thrill she'd never experienced, this rushed and passionate love making was so different from the usual slow, gentle one she was used to the one that would slowly bring her to the edge. This form was exillerating it brought her to the edge and toppled her over it several times her body sleek with sweat as Ren continued, he seemed to be starving for her body and he all but collapsed when he finally felt the waves of completion wash over him and he held her close. Ren drifted to sleep quickly after that, his body and mind sated as he whispered the three most precious words Kyouko ever heard 'I love you'. Kyouko grinned as she drifted off to sleep, for once not worried about the mess she was in, her body covered in sweat and other substances and her messed and bed tossled, she would worry about that when they next awoke.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Omg... totally different to my normal writing style, I mean with sex scenes... I think I might have matured... thoughts went through my mind as 'no too crude' 'too immature' 'too cliche' can you have a cliche sex scene? It's still embarrasing though... I think that's good though cause even when I'm writing it I feel like I'm butting in on something incredibly private :L Anyway I hope it wasn't too bad... tbh this story won't have too many sex scenes in it, I feel too many will take it away from the story, I just felt it was necessary as a way of showing that they're now back together fully. Ren was a bit desperate wasn't he? :P Anyway thanks. And I love you all... sorry the chapter isn't longer but next chapter will be split into two stories, Yashiro's day out with Kanae, he's going to be day dreaming about it :P and back to the set. Love you all xxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
